PTSD
by EOTWM
Summary: Many people think that Tails and I became friends immediately over a course of a day or maybe even two. This, however, is a major misconception. How someone could think that what has happened to my best friend could easily slide by and allow him to trust me in a matter of forty-eight hours is ridicules no matter how much I wished it were like that. Especially with his PTSD.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Sonic related and I am not making fun of PTSD.

 **WARNING: This story slowly becomes darker. Subjects include severe bullying, PTSD, depression, and thoughts of suicide.**

Chapter 1

The moon shone bright this night. Its lunar glow casted itself down barley keeping the darkness at bay. The clouds floated in the sky next to the scarcely seen land of Angle Island. The grass covered in thin ice swayed rigidly like it was fighting the cool breeze. The trees swayed side to side lightly sending one leaf falling toward the ground in gentle sways.

The Mystic Ruins were all in its nightly, autumn perfection; all was quiet, all was calm. One hill stood out. Its steep slope made it difficult for climbing, but carved upon it were manmade stairs leading up to a house atop the hill; a dim light illuminating from a window that allowed insight to Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox's workshop.

Sonic sat backwards in a chair, his blue quills sparkled, the red shoes with a white stroke crossing over it were glimmering, and his white gloves were spotlessly clean. His head rested on his arms upon the backrest as he looked toward the bed. His best friend, and adopted little brother, Miles 'Tails' Prower, was laying asleep under the covers: his golden fur at rest, white muzzle allowing his body to breath, and both tails that had white tips were probably wrapped together under the sheets.

The emerald eyes of Sonic grew brighter as he smiled down upon the sleeping fox. He almost patted Tails on the head, but knew better. Any animal with natural sleep will be startled awake by sudden touch, and in tails case it could do more than startle him. He had learned the hard way to not bother Tails in his sleep long ago. The blue blur, as he was sometimes called by fans, stood and walked off. He stopped at his brother's clock and unplugged it. He knew Tails would be angry once he woke up, but the fox needed his sleep and that alarm clock will still be a nuisance in the future anyways.

Sonic walked out, but not before puffing out a candle and softly closed the door. The hero paused outside to make sure he had not disturbed his buddy's sleep and then walked along the hallway and down the steps to the living room. He sat on the couch and picked up a note book that was set upon the coffee table. He selected his mechanical pencil and after a few clicks from pressing the top for lead he began to write.

Sonic smiled, but his eyes dimed as memory flooded back in his mind, "How I Met My Little Brother Tails."

Sonic nodded at the title and continued on the next page "Many people think that Tails and I became friends immediately over a course of a day or maybe even two. This, however, is a major misconception. How someone could think that what has happened to my best friend could easily slide by and allow him to trust me in a matter of forty-eight hours is ridicules no matter how much I wished it were like that, especially since he was only eight and a half years old at the time. How can someone that young just forget every wrong done to him: the lying, the assaults, mocking, glaring, having to eat out of trash, and all this consisted in the course of one day over the events of an entire year? He even had to take care of himself since he was four. It was of no surprise when I found out his condition. My best friend was going through PTSD."

Sonic paused and looked sadly down at what he put to paper. Tears were at the brink of falling out of his eyes but he pulled himself together by taking a deep breath and continued the autobiography "Some may say 'if Tails had PTSD, how did he ever become your friend?' I'll admit, it wasn't easy, and the reason for him trusting me in a short period of time is laughable if it were not serious. I could not stand the pricking, the attacks, the fact that I KNOW for SURE that he contemplated suicide though he would deny such accusations. I had to help the little guy. The times I got to know him never ceased to reveal amazing things about the young fox.

"The most amazing thing that I found out was the fact that I have heard of Tails before I even met him. I heard of the fox from Cocoa Island who took down the Battle Armada. That was about a week after I defeated Eggman. It was so hard for me to believe that after everything that fox did for that island they still treated him as if he was part of the threat.

"My story starts about six weeks after I heard about the young hero. The hero of Cocoa Island as I like to call him… or her… I didn't know at the time. I was vacationing in a city called Station Square, but as my 'vacations' go it never turns out as a 'vacation' per se. I always get heckled with those who have heard of me and my speed. Some even asked if my speed actually came from my shoes. Heh, that made me laugh. These hecklers however tried their best to be best fans they could. Most would try and give me discounts and others would give me gifts.

"One such present from some 'rabid' fans, as I like to call them, was not bad. They were continually persistent that I try this new plane that came out. It was supposedly the fastest and easiest to fly. I gave them the benefit of the doubt. I mean, come on; how else was I to try to cross the water without having to run through it, having to take a slow boat ride, or take a passenger plane with all eyes staring at me? All of these are not only uncomfortable, but also personally invading with all the fans and rabid ones alike. It probably would have made me laugh if I met a rabbit rabid fan. I pretty sure I actually have one, but come on. A rabbit rabid fan, don't tell me that's not funny; if not puny.

"I know what most of you are thinking. 'Sonic, if you're so fast why don't you just run on the water?' Well… during that period of time… I had a problem with water. I had a deep fear of it that almost makes me paralyzed if I got too close. I know that I have run in it and on some occasions on it, but I was distracted by the fact someone could die if I did not stop Eggman during those brief moments."

The blue hedgehog stopped to disappear and then reappear with a glass of water. He took a sip and set it down and continued with his story "I took the new plane for a joy ride and over the body of water I wished to cross. It wasn't exactly fun, but not totally boring. My only wish was that it could fly faster.

"I am the fastest thing alive and use to having more than eight hundred miles an hour of speed, but this plane was going at least seven hundred. Still fast I know, but I like speed. Speed is a need as I call it. The faster I go the more enjoyable it is. Others could even say it's like a drug to me. I'm addicted to speed. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I lost my special ability.

"I was soon traveling everywhere I could with the vehicle. Stopping robots from time to time, getting food, meeting fans, signing autographs, same old same old. The only thing that was constant in my crazy life was that plane and since my life was just a crazy life I named it after a crazy storm: The Tornado. If you could not tell I was starting to feel… alone. Even with all these fans and 'going to be heroes someday' I was always alone. Every ounce of my body wished for a friend, but I never could trust someone else like that. The only reason they would befriend me was because of my fame not for who I am. Sure there was Amy, but she kind of freaked me out at first. Come on, I just meet the girl and she's already hugging me with smitten looks in her eyes.

"The stop to Cocoa was actually an emergency landing, I had no idea what Island it was, but I was desperate. The plane began to wobble and falter causing a sudden unbalance or even diving down only to glide back up. I would have never admitted it, but that was one of the scariest things I have ever experienced, mainly because water was underneath me. I landed as quickly as I could so I only had time to stop at a beach. It was just in time before the engine roared louder than before and began to go 'BANG, BANG, BANG!' I thought Eggman was attacking me.

"I stopped immediately to check upon the damage. The engine was perfectly fine but there were lose wires and parts. I checked the manual and it mentioned that the wires and parts must be tightened before flight. I literately slapped myself in the forehead, and since I was always alone back then I probably spoke aloud. I was lucky that the wires and parts didn't disconnect in midflight.

"I rewired it and tightened the parts to the best of my ability. To make sure that nothing like that would happen again I tightened them as tight as I could. This was accomplished and I hopped back in, but instead of a perfect hum of the engine the whole front blasted like a missile had struck it. I was surprised the cover wasn't blown off.

"I opened it to find the engine in ruins, but it had one more trick up its sleeve before it died. A nice present that gave me a lovely experience I do not wish to have again."

Sonic's eyes finally dulled and the world around him died away and his flashback ensued.

XXXXX

The sun was out and the blue sky was a dazzling sight for Sonic, he was just about to take flight to go off this island once and for all. He kept coming back to this island, and not because he liked it. For some strange reason he kept on circling and coming back. Not helpful when you want to leave an area with fans who are starting to believe that you like them

The hedgehog jumped into the cockpit and started up the engine. The hero's heart nearly skipped a beat as he heard the fans coming out already. Sonic does like hearty good-byes, but rabid fans and "good-byes" do not make a sweat mix, he speaks from experience; experience from this island.

He hit the gas making it shoot forward. Just as it reached the minimal requirement for lift Sonic pulled up and he was once more in the air. The hedgehog looked back at the island with a cocky smile as the fans came running into the opening. He had gotten away. Now time for self criticizing; he slapped himself on the head "I WENT IN A CIRCLE! AGAIN! How does one travel with this thing?" The hedgehog then looked at the dashboard to see a compass "Oh! Sure! Rub it in my face, Tornado!"

The world hero began his journey once more, and out to the islands of the south… again. So he could explore them and hopefully it's not the same island… again. For once this adventure will not include Eggman, or he hopes it will not.

Sonic breathed out finally relaxing and enjoying his ride. "It's nice not having to fight an egg once in a while. Surprising how strong such a crack up can be."

He then spotted an island off in the distance. The hero's heart swooped in excitement and hurriedly pulled out a map after resting a foot on the controls to remain steady "Soooooooo… what is this little island?..."

Sonic looked over the map and then at the island itself. After a while he looked back at the map "Why can't I understand maps at all?"

"SKWAK!"

"Huh?"

Sonic looked over his map and a bird smacked him in the face. His foot let go of the controls and Sonic began to flail around throwing the map away. The bird soon slid off the hedgehog's face just so he could see the ocean coming right up. Sonic screeched aloud and pulled the controls up as hard as he could. The plane lifted and Sonic pumped a fist in excitement, but the engine suddenly died and he began to fall again "Oh, COME ON! This thing has it out for me!"

The plane suddenly glided back to normal, but it swayed side to side, it was trying to turn itself (Actually Sonic thought it was). The hedgehog was desperate, mainly because he did not want to crash in the water. He aimed the plane toward the island's beach and made it just in time.

He landed nicely and calmly, till it began to stop with a startling occurrence. The engine roared loudly and began to bang like gun fire. The hero yelped, jumped out of the plane, and into a fighting stance "EGGMAN!" he yelled.

The plane finally slid to a stop just as Sonic looked around. There was not anything but trees, sand, and water in sight. He lowered his fists with a bewildered expression and began to chuckle even as his face brightened up in red. He then looked around "I hope no one saw that." He was very paranoid when it came to any strange sounds ever since Eggman made that bridge fall out from under him that had sent the hedgehog under some purple water. Or… he hoped it was water. The hero shivered at the thought and ran over to his plane to look at it.

Nothing seemed damaged. It was still almost completely red except for some minor colors. It had a silver tip and twin propellers. A white stripe sweeps along the side and then swooped down to the bottom and connected to the other line on the other side. It also had on other white stripe that wrapped itself around the tail. The wings were also silver, but there were four: Two like a normal plane, but two more on top of the other pair. The one thing that made Sonic most proud of it was the extra paint the fans made for him. Above the whit line on each side was written "SONIC"; a declaration that told everyone this was his.

Sonic sighed at the sight and ran over to the engine. He opened up the compartment to take a look inside. It all looked fine, besides some wires and parts missing, so it should be capable for flight instead of trying to shoot at him.

Sonic scratched his head "I can only think of two things, Eggman did this, or the pane doesn't like me." He jumped into the cockpit and opened a glove box.

He pulled out the manual and opened to the first page. In big red words it read " **MUST TIGHTEN WIRES AND PARTS BEFORE FLIGHT!** "

Sonic flung his arm up and unexpectedly slapped his head. At the sudden pain he swung the book at it trying to cover it resulting in slamming the entire book spine into the already stinging forehead.

He dropped the book and began to curse aloud " **Stupid, stinkin, lousy, stupid, lousy,** running out of things to say **, stinkin hand!** WHY'D JA HIT ME?" He looked sternly at his hand before picking the manual back up. "I'm lucky that I didn't crash into the ground or… er-hur…" He shuddered "…the water." He grabbed at his throat and rubbed it back and forth.

Sonic flipped to a page to reveal a picture of how the engine was supposed to look. Sonic then leaped out and looked at the engine. He quickly ran back to grab the tool kit mumbling "Why would a company build a plane without tightening the wires and parts before giving it out? Can't they do it themselves?"

He began to work on it, carefully looking at the picture in the handout book. He soon got it back to normal, or what it looked like in the book, and tightened each part as firmly as he could. He rubbed his gloved hands together with a smile and pointed at the tightened pieces "I'd like to see you get loose from that, you inanimate things."

Sonic then jumped back to the side of the cockpit, put away the tools, and started up the engine. It roared loudly at the start up and then began its natural smooth purr. Sonic threw his fists in the air in celebration "YAHOO! It works."

Suddenly the front went " **BAAAAAAAM!** " Startling the hedgehog into falling off the side and onto his rear.

Smoke and steam sizzled out beneath the cracks that held the hood down. Sonic walked up to it confused "What happened?..." He looked at the manual in his hands "I did exactly what this thing said… was this plane made by Eggman?" He asked aloud in more of a sarcastic way than an actual question he needed to heed.

He glanced over the engine just as it began to sizzle even louder. More curious than cautions, the hero pulled himself closer to the engine taking a closer look "What's that sou-?"

"BOOOM!" It blew in his face.

The blue hero stumbled back coughing harshly in till he tripped over his foot and he now faced the sky. He quickly stood back up and glared at his plane "Why you-!" The hedgehog ran at it and kicked it right below the engine block.

The engine began to rumble again. Sonic tripped backwards and stood back up to dive away from the explosion. As he hit the deck he covered his head and nearly wrapped himself in a ball. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, the hero looked back at the plane. It was just fine.

The hedgehog stood back up and glared daggers at his vehicle "Why you-." It began to sizzle "Fine! Fine! I never liked you in the first place!" The hedgehog threw his arms out in front of him to form an "X".

He looked down at the rest of his body to see he was covered in soot and sand "Gotta wash myself off now thanks to YOU... but how?"

The crash was about fifty feet away from the ocean waves right now and about ten feet away from it was a forest into the island.

He then looked at the ocean, a good source of water, but he then looked at forest. He then looked at the ocean, then the forest. This continued: ocean, forest, ocean, forest, ocean, forest, ocean, forest, ocean, forest, ocean, forest, and ocean. Sonic then shrugged "I guess I'm not."

The blue hero looked over at the waves, its movement, the sounds it made, the memories flooding back. Sonic could not help himself he jumped back and fell down catching himself with one arm while the other clung to his chest as he gasped for air. The fear of the water was too intense; he thought he was underneath it again with no breath. The land that could kill him, the land where his nightmares came from.

The hedgehog knew the only reason he has ever gone in water was to save a person's life, or to fight Eggman. He would avoid it if he could. He pounded a fist into the sand "It's just water. It's just water." Sonic turned around "It's just water. It's just water. It's just-HOLLY TITANIC!"

A wave about fifty-feet tall came burrowing down upon the unexpected hedgehog who noticed it seconds before impact. Sonic screamed as the wave slammed him down and threw him up the beach with it. The wave traveled up and stopped only a few feet away from the plane. As it retreated back Sonic's lifeless body was found ten feet away from where the wave hit him. Sonic raised a finger "Abandon ship, all women, children, and hedgehog's first."

The hedgehog shot up and next to the plane. The water had touched him again. It must be getting close to high tide. Really? He had strangely not noticed.

The hero shook himself violently to be rid of the water drenching his quills. He shivered "That… was the most horrific thing… that has ever happened to me… ever."

He looked about his surroundings, no one else was there. Good. That would be completely embarrassing especially if he had to try and explain himself. Who would believe that the hero of the planet, who has faced the most dangerous things without being the slightly bit intimidated, is terrified of a little thing like water. The most embarrassing fact was when he was once scared of water in a drinking glass. He quickly got rid of that part of it, but the rest of the phobia remained.

Sonic looked over himself, at least he cleaned himself off.

The hedgehog stood high and crossed his arms at the sight of his plane. The propellers suddenly spun and tore off its hinges and came at him.

Sonic almost yelled, but he only dived to the side as one of the blades impaled itself right where he use to be.

He glared at the plane, disappearing and only to reappear with the manual in hand "let's see what the manual says…hmm… Have better luck throwing a fit and shouting at it." He threw the small book into the sand as hard as he could "Okay… WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME! ARE TRYING TO MANGLE ME? ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE ME KILLED? WELL, YOU'RE NOT THE FIRST MACHINE TO TRY AND DO THAT YOU PILE OF SCRAP!" Sonic rubbed his quills back like he had calmed down and looked to the side "That didn't seem to help." The hedgehog then smiled as he flicked some dirt off his shoulder "Oh wait. Was the Manual being sarcastic there? Aw. That was fun, except the crashing wave part."

The hero began to stretch his legs and arms before blasting off into the forest. He needed to see where he was, but first, some fun. He began to bounce off the trees and running in loops before grabbing a branch flipping him upside-down so he would fly into the air. As he reached the maximum height he could, which was above the tree lines, his body flipped so he was head up. The world around him slowed down immensely as his mind worked faster than any other on the planet. Above the tree line he could see a town ahead which caused him to smile just as the world gradually became faster.

He fell strait down and landed on a leg and knee with a fist striking the bottom. He then tore off toward the town he saw and onto where he could get help and maybe some relaxing vacation time.

The hedgehog screeched to a halt and turned. Was that a scream?

The hero waited a good few seconds and then there was another high pitch shriek. He looked around before running off to find the source. It may be a vacation, but he'll bounce off of rocks and over logs to find trouble.

A group of about twenty people were on their knees and being held captive by five birds with guns. One stepped up and pointed his weapon "Where is the fox?"

Another hedgehog, but brown, spoke up "I don't know. He disappears into the forest and we can never find him."

The bird kicked some dirt "SOMEONE MUST KNOW WHERE HE IS! No one is this good in hiding."

A mouse soon spoke up "He's telling the truth. If we knew he would be toast by now."

Sonic stepped up behind one of the birds and crossed his arms with a cocky grin. The people immediately saw him and were all shocked. One of the birds noticed "What? Finally noticed the trouble you're in?"

"What trouble?"

"YAH!" All five jumped and spun around to face the hedgehog "Who the heck is he?"

Sonic casted a grin and began to do a little dance "Doo da doo da doo doo doo."

"What are ya? Crazy?"

"No, I'm hedgehog."

"Smart guy huh? Where's the fox then?"

"What fox? I just got here. Plane crash."

"Since when? I didn't hear any crash?"

"On the beach about a mile away."

"And yet you just got here?"

"Yah, watch." Sonic blasted away in a blur, took all their guns, and dropped them where he stands. The birds stepped back in shock "What the-!... It's Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Wow, just noticed the trouble you're in? Was the blue hedgehog part totally imperceptible?"

A bird charged with a fist at the ready. Sonic's expression fell to mere disappointment "Seriously? You actually think you can hit me with a fist?" He jumped up and landed on him with one foot. The force of his leg slammed the enemy against the ground hurled the hedgehog into the air at two other aves. The two enemies pulled out their secondary weapons but he flipped in midair and once he was above the two birds he bashed their heads together. The hero then landing in a kneeling pose with his arms stretched out behind him as the two he just bumped heads with, literately, fell unconscious. The last two had pulled out their last guns, aiming them at the blue blur, but this only made Sonic smile.

The shots rang out. Sonic turned and flipped. He was sideways in midair as the bullets passed beneath and above him. The hero could just picture this in his mind making him think how cool he looked in slow motion. He then spun to the side as more bullets came. He jumped up and crashed a fist against one of the assailants causing him to drop the gun. The hero then grabbed it in mid air and threw the weapon at the last one standing. The bird did not even blink as the gun struck him in the face sending him to the ground.

Sonic walked up and looked down at him "I wonder if you could 'face' the fact you lost." The bird lowered his hands from his face, but just as he did Sonic slammed a foot onto his side pinning him. The bird only could grab the hedgehog's leg "Who are you? And what fox are you talking about?"

The bird tried punching his leg, but Sonic only added pressure telling him to stop. The bird finally spoke with pure spite in his voice "I am a soldier of the Battle Bird Armada led by Great Battle Kukku the fifteenth."

Sonic raised a brow "You mean kookoo as in?" Sonic raised a finger and rotated it around his head and whistled.

" **How dare you**! Kukku the fifteenth is not crazy!"

"I'm not the one who called him kookoo."

"RARRR!"

"Now about this fox…"

"The one who defeated the Battle Armada and the fortress."

"Wait. The fox who saved Cocoa Island?"

"You're ON Cocoa Island Imbecile!"

"Cool." Sonic raised his leg only to swing it back and deliver a quick kick to under the bird's bill, mouth (Whatever), rendering him unconscious along with his fellow soldiers.

Sonic looked at the group that was all huddled down "It's all right. They're all taken care o-."

"It's Sonic the hedgehog!"

"…of." Sonic was soon surrounded by people who were screaming his name and demanding for his autograph.

The hedgehog tensed up as they surrounded him " _So much for a relaxing vacation._ " He thought.

Unbeknownst to him, Sonic was being watched by a figure in the shadows. A fox with blue eyes, golden fur, and the most noticeable is his two tails.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing Sonic related.

Chapter 2

Sonic felt his throat clench to suppress the urge to groan; he has tried to get away but the group he saved just keep on shuffling about. Not knowing where he was on the island the hero began to sign autographs and shake some hands just to appease them. They were inhabitants here and he needed their guidance to the nearest town. He could just use his super speed, however this would cause high winds and a loud bursting sound and the hedgehog had no desire to upset anyone. He was able to ask for a mechanic but to his disappointment there was none on the island.

After about an HOUR (less but the blue blur is impatient) the group had finally decided that Sonic should be allowed into town.

The blue hedgehog walked in the center of an army, as he would describe it, of unnecessarily rabid fans like any other rabid fan he had met. Soon even more people came and demanded his attention. The hedgehog had just about enough of this. He leaped over the crowd and flipped himself onto a lamppost. Everyone huddled around it begging for another autograph or clapping for the impressive acrobats.

The hero only rubbed under his nose; if there were an itch there he would have been rid of it with that move. In the distance he saw a fox; a golden fox in the background. His fur was patted down, patches of dirt were buried underneath the matted fur, his big blue eyes were blank and deep as if far off into a world of his own, He wore red shoes with white tips covered in dust, his gloves were white but drenched in dirt, but the most noticeable is his ears, they were slanted to the back as if he was sad.

Sonic knew what that look was, it was a look of hurt and pain, a look of absolute rage inside that was wrapped up in a shell of kindness and depression. The eyes were a dead giveaway. He was off in a world of his own where he was separate from the tortures of this world. Sonic then watch as the fox, hesitantly, copied this nose scratching move. First the fox brought up a hand that was almost enclosed in a fist, and then a finger poked out to rub under his nose.

Sonic turned toward the fox so he could see him/her more closely. The hedgehog could not tell the gender from this distance.

The fox's ears went straight back and flattened itself against his skull. The golden fox realized Sonic spotted him. The young thing began to back up as Sonic continued to stare. The blue hero only jumped toward the next lamppost to get closer and began to itch the side of his head wondering what was wrong. Apparently that was a mistake.

At the sudden movement toward him the fox came to life. The fear in the young fox inflicted so much terror and life that Sonic felt panic raise up inside himself. The fox began to wield up in petrified tears and trembled as he stepped back. The hedgehog quickly stood and raised his arms in defense trying to look farther and less threatening, but the movement was too fast.

The fox sharply turned and darted down the street in terror. The speed the fox exerted was so fast that Sonic only registered a golden blur. The hero was impressed, but he was not going to let a troubled kid run off without seeing what the problem was.

Sonic leaped into the air and spun into a ball as he struck to roll along the ground. The hero then leapt up once his feet made contact to the ground and darted after the yellow blur. The crowd behind began to whoop and cheer.

Sonic was nearing the yellow animal, but froze when he saw the fox stop. Sonic leaped into the air and onto a rooftop. The fox looked back to see if he was followed. The hedgehog was hoping the kid did not notice him, did not know why.

Sonic knelt down and watched, just watched. He did not do anything or tried anything, he just watched. The hero was troubled by someone who seemed so intrigued by him yet when spotted that he, Sonic, was looking began to run away as if the hero was a killer.

The fox walked nervously over to a garbage can intertwining his fingers, trying to rip the others off by the look of it. Sonic blinked as the fox jumped up and shoved his face in the hole of the can only to come up with only the core of an apple.

Sonic was shocked to watch the fox begin to eat it. Words flipped off the tip of his tongue "You're actually going to eat that?!"

The fox jumped, dropping the apple as he looked at Sonic. The hedgehog covered his mouth and raised his arms again "Didn't mean to scare you." He then jumped down and walked toward the kid.

The fox backed up terror in his eyes. The hedgehog froze in his track for a brief moment "… Alright. I won't come any further… come here then."

The fox cocked his head to the side as if confused. Sonic sat down and crossed his legs "I won't move, why don't you come closer to me instead?"

The fox, instead, backed up. The hero massaged his temple "Where's the logic in the fact that a sitting person will suddenly charge fifty feet at you without missing from your unusual speed."

The fox only chewed on his gloved finger and stepped back again. Sonic then stood "Hey, you alright? What's wrong with you?"

The fox yipped and jumped back as tears fell down his face "D-don't come near me." It was more of a plea than a command.

Sonic stopped with worry in his eyes "Why? What's wrong?"

The fox suddenly turned and dashed off. Sonic was about to follow, but he stopped. He then tapped the top of his head "Why is he nervous of me? I thought he was idolizing me for a moment."

"SONIC!" Sonic flinched at the sounds of the rabid fans.

"Oh, BOY!" Sonic spun his feet as fast as he could "Gotta get outa here!" He blasted off down the road.

XXXXX

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently he had been standing near his beat up plane for over a minute holding a ringing phone. The ringing stopped and there was a click "Yah, hello? This is-."

" _We thank you for calling Station Square Operations Center. Please wait while we retrieve an operator for you._ "

Sonic's eyes widened and his expression drew blank "Do not tell me you put me on hold!" Music began to sing through the earpiece "YOU JUST PUT ME ON HOLD!" Sonic threw the phone on the ground "THIS IS WHY I HATE ROBOTS! Gosh! Stupid machine!"

"Err… hello?"

Sonic stiffened and he groaned. He picked up the sandy machine and breathed out "Hi." He replied halfheartedly.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"… I was about to ask for some help with my plane, but this is Triple A and there's no way you guys can reach me…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Wait. Do you know any numbers for a psychiatrist?"

"Yes. Let me transfer this call over to the offices."

Sonic placed the phone in his other hand "Thank you." Now to find out why a kid who seems to admire him runs away as if the hero was a monster… and ponder how an operator for a company just knew a phone number for a psychologist.

The hedgehog heard a beep as his call was transferred and a familiar click "IF THIS IS ANOTHER ROBOTIC VOICE-!"

"What?!" A voice interrupted.

Sonic paused "Oh… sorry."

The woman on the phone seemed to regain herself "You have a problem with robots?"

"… occupational hazard. Can I speak to a shrink? I have a situation."

"This is Doctor Sheev."

"Oh… I thought… you were a… wow… I feel stupid."

"Did you wish for an appointment?"

Sonic paused "What? No! I'm calling because I found this kid and he's acting weird."

"How so?"

"Well… He seemed to be a fan of mine and yet when I started walking toward him he acts as if I'm suddenly a monster or something."

"Fan?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

There was a pause at the end of the line but the female spoke up "So he ran when you walked toward him. Anything else."

"He told me not to hurt him after I followed and after I spotted him picking through garbage to…ACK!..." Sonic turned away to gag "… he ate a thrown apple… remainder thing."

"He ate the core?"

"Yah." Sonic began to pace "Is there something wrong with him?"

"There isn't much I can do without a full diagnostic and to do so I'll need to see him."

"That will be hard." Sonic looked around the island "For starters he seems so tense around others and… I'm on another island." The female on the other side gave no response. Sonic began to tap his foot impatiently "Well?"

"There is nothing I can do."

"I know you can't-err… I'm just wondering if there is something wrong with him?"

"If he has problems around others then yes, but I cannot identify what. Do you have any information on him?"

"No… I just met him."

"Here, I'll give you my number. Dig around if you want. Get a background then come back and tell me what you have otherwise I can't do anything else."

Sonic nodded as he turned on the spot and smiled "I… have an idea. Give me awhile and I'll get something."

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"My number."

"Oh… yah. What was it again? I didn't have a paper or pen ready."

The female hesitated before sighing out her contact information.

XXXXX

The hedgehog looked left and right walking down the sidewalk. He hated that. Nothing wrong with it; he knows he should take it slow from time to time and he still does not know his way around the town that well. It's just the constant gawking of onlookers or his rabid fans dashing at him for attention. The hedgehog always liked attention himself, but there's a fine line between wanting attention because of his fame and getting attention from rabid fans.

The hedgehog continued down the street and stretched his back and arms by casting them up and out. He yawned in this position and brought them back down "Getting sleepy… It's not even noon… maybe I had a little adrenalin rush from the plane swerving everywhere and exploding in my face… or that stupid tidal wave that tried to kill me." He finished whispering.

The hedgehog finally reached a hotdog fast-food restaurant. The hero opened the door to enter. People in there heard the door jingle, but only a rare few looked up. The hero was grateful to that fact. The people could always say his name and everyone will know though.

Sonic walked up to the counter and leaned in toward the kid taking orders. He was speechless, but Sonic moved his eyebrows up and down in a fast manner saying "Hi… May I have six chili dogs? Also, could you put two in each box, so three boxes? To go, please"

The kid nodded and quickly typed it in. The hero turned to see all eyes were on him. How sociably awkward is this. The hedgehog sheepishly smiled and waved at them. No one has ever done THIS to him. Sonic never thought he would be put in a position where he would be unnerved around eyes that do not even look like admiring ones. He was not sure he wanted to know what those looks were. Maybe they were doubtful looks. He only shrugged and turned around as the kid brought him what he asked for in a bag. Sonic thanked him and after paying for the meal the hero began to walk out, but definitely not before taking out a chili dog and begin to eat it.

The hedgehog then ran off down the street in a blur and stopped to look around the corner, and then took a bite of his food. The fox he saw earlier was rummaging through the garbage cans again. The hedgehog shook his head "That's disgusting." He whispered.

The hero ran quietly at the fox and stopped forty feet away, the closest he's ever gotten was fifty feet and that's when the fox begged him to stop. The hero snuck in twenty more feet and placed one of his boxes down and walked backwards till around sixty feet before sitting down.

The fox still was rummaging through the garbage, but the hedgehog could have sworn the fox froze when he was placing the box down. The hero could tell that now he was on full alert. " _He heard me. Cool,… I guess._ " He thought.

He did not really know what to think. This means the fox's senses are high and the blue blur did not know why. The hedgehog decided that he was getting a little stalkish and should give the fox some space. First, though, he wants to give it one more go. The fox's head suddenly jolted up. The hedgehog smiled as he watched the fox's whiskers move up and down. " _He can smell the chili dogs._ "

The fox head turned left then right, his nose moving up and down slightly; a little sniffing could be heard. As the fox fully turned around he spotted the box. The fox immediately looked up farther to see Sonic sitting on the pavement. The hero waved "Hi there."

The fox just stared at him. To Sonic the look was not awkward, but that is what made it awkward. He was being stared at by a kid non-awkwardly, that is just awkward. Or was it the other way around and it was awkward? The fox kept looking at Sonic and the hero realized what the look was for. Sonic smiled and pointed at the box of food "That's for you."

The fox looked from the blue blur to the box and then back "What? It's in there. I just thought a change from garbage to actual food might do ya some good. Am I wrong?" The fox took a step toward the box, but froze and looked at the hero once more, not in his normal way but in a suspicious way. "Wow, your paranoid. Why would I trick you? I gain nothing from that." The fox still was looking at him strangely "And they say I'm annoying." 'They' as in Eggman, but Sonic was not going to say.

The fox blinked but took a step forward anyways. Just to appease the fox Sonic scooted back some. The fox took one more step still keeping his eyes on Sonic. The hero shook his head, smile still on his face "If I wanted to grab ya, I would have done it by now." He shrugged his arms and cocked his head to the side "Fastest thing alive. I can faster than sound so I could defiantly get you like five thousand times by now."

The fox's eyes shot open and he stumbled back. Sonic quickly stood and lifted his arms to say 'calm down' "Okay, okay. Wrong thing to say, my bad." Sonic backed up even further "I will say this though. You're the only one I've ever seen to run really fast. Besides me of course. I'm sure you would see me coming in time to get out of the way." This did nothing, but the backing up did.

The fox seemed more comfortable in getting closer when he walked away. Sonic sat back down and pulled out the bag of food. He opened the top box and pulled out its last dog. He took a bite and looked up at the sky. It was partly cloudy today, but the deep blue sky was still its normal hue and even more welcoming than ever. He looked down to see the fox crouching down and looking inside the box, pulling out its contents.

Sonic smiled and swallowed "Chili dog." The fox looked up at him "My favorite." The fox looked back at the food and then him "What? You can have it. I bought that for you."

The fox looked at the dog and then Sonic, but the strangest part was when he raised a brow "If you want to tell me something kid, say it. Giving me looks is just plain old confusing. I've never been good at deciphering expressions, well, except angry ones." The hero bursted out laughing.

The fox's brow only raised even higher, was he more confused? Sonic laughed harder "You know… me… deciphering angry faces… Eggman? No? Okay, not funny." He stopped laughing and corrected his posture.

The fox looked back at the food and slowly took a bite as his ears lowered against his skull. The fox closed his eyes tightly as he began to chew the small portion he bit. It was Sonic's turn to raise a brow, but in a 'well' sort of way. The fox's ears popped back up as he looked at the food and then Sonic. His eyes no longer full of hurt and pain but excitement and joy. The hero smiled "What? You thought I poisoned it? How evil do you think I am?"

The fox took an even bigger bite and began to chew on it, even went as far as the fox sitting down. Sonic got up into a kneeling position. The fox looked up at him quickly. Sonic froze and pointed at a spot closer to him "May I get closer?"

The fox only looked from the spot then back at him. Sonic sat back down "I guess not."

Sonic then extended an arm "Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. You may call me Sonic." The fox only looked at the extended arm with a perplexed face as if saying ' _How am I able to shake your hand from around sixty feet away?_ ' Sonic brought his hand back and twisted his other hand so he could grab it as best as he could like a handshake "Hi Sonic, nice ta meet ya. I'm Sonic." The hedgehog then let go of his hands, but the fox only watched as he took another big bit "Now that I finish introducing myself to myself I'll introduce myself to you. Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?" Sonic extended his arm again, but as a way to indicate that the fox should talk.

The fox lowered his ears and looked away as he swallowed. Sonic sagged down and lowered his head "Jeeze, why is this so hard?"

He looked back up to see the fox take another bit "Hey kid." The fox froze and looked at him "If you don't give me a name, I'm going to have to give you one." The fox's ears shot up and Sonic reeled his head back "What? You're making me look like a jerk, kid. I'll just call you fox-boy then." The fox's face turned sour at it "Well, I'm going to have to call you something rather than nothing."

The fox swallowed his food down as well as his ears "I-I-I…I." Sonic tilted his head a little and leaned forward "I… You… well… T-Tails."

"Tails… Why that name?"

The fox looked left and bit his lower lip. The fox suddenly lifted two tails from behind his back. The hero nearly jumped back "Whoa." He said in surprise "Cool." He smiled "W _onder how I didn't notice that._ " He thought inside his head.

The fox seemed to blush and lower his appendages back down as he finished the last chili dog. Sonic pulled out the last box and revealed its contents "Want these?" The fox's eyes lit up at the sight "Okay, but-." Sonic placed it right in front of him "You're going to have to come up to me to get them."

The fox's eyes died down and his ears fell "Your ears must get quite a work out buddy." Sonic chuckled. The ear action was kind of cute.

The fox's left ear twitched and suddenly he dashed in the other direction. Sonic's eyes popped open as he leapt to his feet "TAILS, WAIT!"

The hero watched as the fox took off into the forest. The hedgehog sighed. Apparently the fox's fear of people diminished the desire to eat from starvation. The hero picked up the box of food, that he could not let go to waste.

XXXXX

Sonic leaned up against his killer plane and rested the phone on his head. The usual ringing noise coming from the ear piece.

"Doctor Sheev."

"I got him to tell me his name."

"What?"

"Sorry, this is Sonic. My strange friend I told you about. I got his name."

"What is it?"

"Well… I think it's more of a nickname."

"Mr. Sonic?"

"He said his name was Tails."

"… Do you have a clue to why he would choose such a nickname?"

"Does the fact he has two tails count?"

"…He has a birth defect?"

"Looks that way."

"Is that everything?"

"Yah. He doesn't trust me."

"How so?"

"He thought I poisoned food I gave him, he freaks out when I try to get closer, and when I said if he wanted more food he'd have to come to me he ran off. Clearly he was starving; he eats from trash cans for Pete's sake."

"Wait. What?"

"I said-."

"I know what you said. Has he ever been traumatized?"

"By the looks of it, yah. He looked like pain and suffering is all he knows."

"Does he also seem to have nervousness, unable to feel happy, depressed, sleep deprived, anxiety, general discontent, or even hypervigilance?"

"Nervousness: yes. Unable to feel happy: he's like a robot."

"Emotionless?"

"Yah. Depressed: definitely. Sleep deprived: Maybe, I think I do notice his eyes are baggy. Anxiety: oh yah. General… what?"

"Discontent, a person who is dissatisfied, typically with the prevailing social or political situation."

"I guess."

"What about hypervigilance?"

"What?" Sonic was bewildered.

"Hypervigilance is an enhanced state of sensory sensitivity accompanied by an exaggerated intensity of behaviors whose purpose is to detect threats."

Sonic "Yah, yah he does. Why?"

"I think I know what's wrong with your friend."

Sonic looked eager "What?"

The Female's voice froze "I cannot possible bluntly tell you. It's a theory and nothing more."

"Just tell me. The kid's freaking me out."

"I think he might have PTSD."

"What's that?"

Sonic could hear the female sigh and could visibly imagine her massaging her face with her free hand "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Only occurs when an individual has gone through a traumatic experience. But since you mention this patient as a quote on quote 'kid' I cannot swear to it. Kids tend to cope with it differently. However, what all forms of PTSD do is eat people up and can even push them the brink of suicide."

Sonic's expression fell "Oh no."

"The treatment for the condition is medication and since I am unable to see the kid as an actual patient I can't give any prescription. The only other option is therapy. He has to talk to someone about his problems"

Sonic rested a hand on his head "And he's scared of everyone."

"Then there's no hope for him."

Sonic curled his hands into a fist "Of course there's hope." The hero turned to march off "I'm Sonic the hedgehog. A hero. It's my job to save people." Sonic hanged up " _I am not going to fail Tails_."

 _Please leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing SEGA does or the idea of PTSD.

Chapter 3

Sonic jolted up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he looked around. He fell asleep on the beach apparently. He scratched his head before looking up at the edge of the forest… or jungle… whatever. Sonic was not a… whatever someone's called when they study plants.

The hero has been scouring the area to find where the fox who named himself "Tails" lived. He knew Tails was not going be near other people and the only place like that would be the forest.

Sonic turned with lowered lids only to leap up "YIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The water nearly slid up and soaked his gloves.

The hero scrambled up the bank and stood glaring at the water. He slapped his shoulder and knees getting the sand off "Stupid water, cursed ninja like water. First it attacks with a full on assault and then now it just tried an assassination… and people call me paranoid about it! Oh, ho-ho. Wait till water actually collects that bounty on me!"

The hero kicked some of the beach at the ocean and shouted "EAT MY DUST YA 'H-TWO-O'! OR SAND! WHATEVER MY FEET PICK UP WHEN I RUN!"

Sonic's ear twitched and he spun around in a flash with his fists up. He glared up at the trees ready for a fight "WHO'S THERE?!"

There was nothing but silence. The hedgehog remained standing with his fighting stance as he looked amongst the vegetation. The hero dropped his arms and let them dangle as he mumbled "I swear. Fighting Eggman is making me paranoid. First the engine… well… that did try to kill me… and I'm talking to myself again." Sonic stood there with a perplexed face and arms sticking out in a shrug like formation. He then planted his hands on the sides of his back and pushed. The hero grunted and sighed out, satisfied from the back stretch.

The hero then bent down in a starting position and tore off at high speeds down the bank to circled the island for a good morning jog. He skidded to a halt right where he was moments ago "Wow, this island is not long at all. Makes me miss Green Hill… I should try out Emerald Hill some time. Been told it's similar."

Sonic spun on a dime and glared at a certain spot. A figure stumbled back in shock at the movement and rushed back into the cover of the trees… it was Tails.

Sonic's jaw dropped and he ran off after the fox "Wait! TAILS!" The hero plowed through the brush and shoved the leaves away "Tails! I'm sorry buddy. I thought you were someone else. I'm not use to being snuck up on." He stopped and looked down aggravated "I'm not even going to mention Amy." He started to walk through the forest again "I mean. Come on. She's a sweat lady and all, but she's gotta give me space. Sure I saved her life, but that doesn't grant her the rights to use me as a hug pillow." Sonic stopped and turned to a bush "Hi."

There was a sharp intake of breath before a fox popped up and began to back away in fear. Sonic raised his arms "Let's settle down. I just want to talk."

Tails grabbed a hanging branch behind him and looked at Sonic unsure "Oh…Oak…ay… Talk. Just talk."

Sonic smiled and relaxed "Thank you. All this chasing in wearing me down."

Tails took a major step back "Ch-chasing?!

Sonic lifted his hands in a defensive manner "No-no-no-no-no-no! Not like that. You keep running and I have no idea what's wrong. What's going on? Why are you acting so… bipolar?"

"Bipolar? What?"

"You know. One moment you're staring at me in awe then suddenly I turn into Eggman or something. Guy's looks could scare children any day."

"Y-you… Eggman? No! I just… just."

"Just what?" Sonic took a step forward in concern.

Tails stepped back tears swelling in his eyes "I…I."

"Tails?"

The fox grabbed his head and began to break down "No… you're not… I don't… What?"

Sonic hurriedly walked toward him "What's wrong buddy?"

"No-NO!" The hedgehog paused in shock "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tails' tear stained face contorted with rage as the fox shoved a pointed finger at Sonic "You-you… you just want to lower my defenses just so you can pick on me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The blue blur's eyes widened "Lower your defenses? Tails, what's going on!?"

Tails' angered face left as he took a step back "I-I-I…" Then turned and ran off.

Sonic only stared after him, too stunned to give chase.

XXXXX

The blue hedgehog paced the block, hands behind his back and in deep thought. He was totally ignorant of all the awed looks he was getting from passerbys. The only thing he could think of was the infuriated fox who accused him of being a bully. Was he really giving that signal? He was tempted to call the Doctor, but he did not want to bother her with just one extra detail. He should get more before heading to her again.

Sonic paused and looked over at some snickering teens. The hedgehog was about their age if not younger. It was in his best interest to ask them about the fox "Hey!"

The group turned boringly only to come alive when they noticed who called out to them. Sonic marched over to them with a wave and smile. They all stood in shock and admiration as they spoke his well known name. He dismissed their chatter with a wave and spoke "Can I ask you guys a question?"

The bigger tiger looking one replied "Sure, anything."

"I've noticed this… depressing fox around. You know anything about him?"

All three began to snicker loudly causing the hero to stare in disbelief, what was funny "You mean speed meter?"

"Speed meter? What do you-?"

A female wolf cut him off "His name's Miles Prower." The group began to laugh.

Sonic stared at the group in bewilderment "Miles Per-hour?" The group laughed even harder "What's so funny?" He was begging to get annoyed.

The same wolf replied "Its Prower. Close, but think more of the lines 'power' with a 'purr' at the beginning."

"Prower."

"Yep." The group snickered again.

Sonic crossed his arms and lowered his eyelids "I don't see what's funny."

The big tiger waved it off "Inside joke."

The hero eyes only looked more annoyed now "Okay then. Anything else?"

A monkey now spoke "He has two tails."

"I know he has two- What's so funny?" The whole group burst out laughing.

"What's all the chaos about?" A grown rhinoceros opened the door.

The group was gaining their compositor but Sonic replied "I don't know. They're just laughing at a two tailed fox."

"That freak?"

Sonic stopped "…Freak?" His voice was close to dangerous.

"Yah. Two tailed mutated freak. Likes to fix and make stuff. He's a strange know it all."

Anger seemed to boil inside as the blue blur looked back as nice as he could "Well. Thanks for the notice. I'll keep that in mind." He turned away.

The monkey called after him "If you see him just ask what your speed is. He might tell ya the MPH."

Sonic's fists curled as the whole group began to hoot with laughter. Sonic could hear the voices in his head " _Freak!... Walking blueberry!... Spiny marble!… Hedgehog on steroids!_ " He began to breath deep and hard as his whole body began to shake. The very reason he ran off to live on his own was because of punks like these and unlike him Tails was stuck with them with nowhere to go because of how stupidly small this island was.

The hedgehog brought himself up and continued on walking. He had to keep his composure these jerks are not worth his trouble… for now. The hero began to pick up the pace and was soon in a jog. He wanted to go and clear his mind. He dashed right into the forest (He was now wondering if the entire island was a forest) and began to run around. He grabbed branches to flip and bounced off trees for fun. All his troubles seem to evaporate when he ran, but not Tails. Here is someone he could actually relate to. Bullied because of differences, wanting nothing more than to be left alone, and a need to leave this place.

Sonic felt his chest clench, his heart boil, and his face contort. He nearly roared as he slid to a stop and slammed an angered fist into a tree. The tree collapsed and shattered in slivers from the force of the hit the hero usually saves especially for robots. He has fought multiple forms of mechanisms, even one that moved and acted just like himself, and won. Yet he feels helpless in this situation.

Sonic began to breathe in deeply and harshly; sweat rolling off his quills. He needed that. Not very eco friendly, but still. Sonic stood high and used his hands as if pulling strings down as he took a breath. He felt calmer and he opened his eyes. Was that a cabin?

It was. Not a suitable looking one but its design was not one to criticize. It was thin with a small door. Steps lead up to the porch which was surrounded by white railings. The small window above the door supported the idea that it might be two stories, but Sonic was pretty sure it was not.

The hedgehog walked into the clearing for a better look. The grass was all cut and short, there seemed to be an old wide tree stump with scorch marks in the center, and… is that a swing? Sonic smiled and ran at the wooden swing. He sat and jumped back up high above the railing. He swung back down… and misjudged his strength. He swung right back up and over the railing and fell right onto the dirt ground underneath.

Sonic pushed himself up and spat out the muck "At least it didn't break."

The hero stood back up and fixed his mistake by untwisting the swing. He dusted himself off and strolled over to the cabin. He walked up the steps and planted himself at the door. He knocked politely and waited. There was not even a shuffle behind it.

Sonic grabbed the handle "Hello? Anyone home?" He jiggled it and, to his surprise, opened up.

Sonic walked in and looked around "Hello? It's me… A hedgehog you probably have not met yet. Just call me Sonic."

There were robotic parts all over the place, a strange computer with dishwasher detergent and a toothpick, and a pile of rags on the floor in the corner. Sonic walked over to a robot that looked like a small version of tails but with no tails and four legs. He poked its head only to receive a bobble head effect "I think I just found someone's home, right Tails?" The hero turned to see if he missed anything and even looked up "I guess the fox isn't here at the moment… Yay." Sonic slapped his hands together and rubbed them a smile plastered on his face "Let's see. Yah… yah! Might feel better if I tidy up a bit."

Sonic walked out, closed the door, and dashed off. He skidded right in front of a mattress store and walked in. He looked around and pulled a worker away "Hey." The worker's eyes widened when he saw who he was "Do you have any soft yet small mattresses? I'm trying to find one for a friend of mine."

The man nodded still staring wide-eyed "S-sure. This way." The man walked over to one particular mattress.

The blue blur jumped up, landed on it, placed his hands behind his head, and crossed his legs "Yah." He nodded "This is nice. I'll take one. Now if possible."

The man blinked "Now?"

"Yes. Now. I'm in a bit of a rush."

The man backed away "Alright. Come in the back with me."

Sonic leapt off the bed "Alright."

The hero was soon at Tails' cabin and placing the mattress where the rags were and set those old rags ontop of it. He stepped back and smiled at his work. He felt so proud. Might put the fox on edge at first… unless. Sonic rushed out and came back with a bowl of fruit to place on the sheets. He then pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote: " _I'm sorry. Please accept my gifts here. –From_ " Sonic stopped. He was about to write his name but thought better "- _From A Friend._ "

Sonic took the note and placed it on his fruit. He stepped back and smiled at his good deed. The hedgehog walked out, closed the door behind him, and ran off.

XXXXX

Sonic walked down the beach with the same old phone with the same old ring. "Hello, Doctor Sheev here."

"Hi, it's me, Sonic."

"Got anything new?"

"Well… I found where he lives. A small handmade cabin with no bed."

"No parents?"

"Err… I don't know. No sign of any."

"That's not good if he has PTSD."

"Well… He's also bullied by… everyone by the looks of it."

"Everyone?!" The Doctor suddenly piped up.

"Well everyone I've met has nothing good to say about him and it would explain why he doesn't trust me. Say… that reminds me. I found him watching me in the forest. When I asked to talk he accepted and when I asked what was wrong he just…" Sonic waved his free arm around "Exploded. He began accusing me of trying to lower his guard so I can hurt him."

"…"

"Hello?"

"I just… can't believe this. The entire island picking on one kid that appears to be an orphan."

"I know. I mean. I use to be treated like this and look at me now. Hero of the world. They probably have one of their own though. That fox that stopped the… the…" Sonic froze.

"What?"

"Fox. Fox! FOX! Don't tell me!"

"Fox? Wha?"

Sonic looked at his phone "Sorry gotta go. Call you back." The hero hung up. The hedgehog dashed off into town and slid in front of the city hall.

The hero bounced up the steps and pounded on the door. A female hedgehog came out "What's going-on?" She froze.

Sonic crossed his arms "I wish to talk with the mayor!" She nodded and ran back in.

In a matter of moments a squirrel came out "Sonic the Hedgehog! How can I help-?"

"Two-tailed fox!"

"Err. What about him?"

"Is he the fox who saved this island from those bird brains?"

"Well…"

"IS HE?"

The squirrel jumped back. "Yes."

Sonic grabbed his head "And you all pick on him."

"Well… he is a freak." The squirrel shrugged with a faint smile.

Sonic felt his face drop with shocked rage. The squirrel noticed this making wonder if he had made a mistake and started to back off "A freak. A freak! And I'm not?" Sonic demanded.

"Well… you're a hero and he's a-."

"HE'S ALSO A HERO!"

"He's just a mishap! Even his parents left him."

Sonic's jaw fell open "He IS an orphan!? Who's the parents?"

The squirrel fumbled behind him for the door "I-… no one knows he just like… came up as if he grew from the ground like the dirt he is."

Sonic pointed a threatening finger at him "Continue, **I dare you!** "

The squirrel pulled open the door and ran in. Sonic shook his head in disgust "What's wrong with these people?!" The hedgehog spun and stormed down the steps to the streets.

He then stomped his foot in frustration. What was wrong with everyone? After the fox saved everyone who picked on him they still treat him like the most contaminated dirt. Sonic stormed down the streets and looked up. A group of kids were huddling together sharing a secret no doubt. That is… in till someone inside the huddle yelped.

Sonic paused. One of the kids shifted and Sonic stood horrorstruck as he watched the small form of Tails cowering behind his hands as the group kicked him everywhere they could. Sonic started to jog forward "Hey." They still attacked him "HEY! **HEY!** " They all stopped to see the angered hero.

Sonic shoved the first kid away "GET AWAY FROM HIM! WHAT ARE YOU!? EGGMAN'S ROBOT'S!? GET OUT OF HERE! **NOW!** " Everyone scuttled away in fear as Sonic shoved another kid away. " **SCRAM!** " The whole group turned and ran.

Sonic glared at the onlookers who stared at him in shock. "What?!" Sonic yelled at them.

One of them replied "They were just having fun!"

Sonic shoved a finger at them "How bout I go break your arm? Just for fun!" The hedgehog spat venomously. He turned around and knelt next to the fox "Tails?"

The fox whimpered in pain "Please don't. Stop. Please." The pleas sent shockwaves into the hedgehog's heart making feel like they were shattering. "I-I-I just want to be left alone, Please."

"Tails, I'm not going to hurt you." Sonic gently grasped the fox's shoulders.

Tails shook violently eyes clamped shut in fear and tears streaming down his face "Please. Who-whoever you are please."

"I'm a friend."

Tails opened one eye and spotted who it was and then opened his other eye in shock. Sonic looked down at the bruised up form of Tails "You okay?"

Tails jerked away "Let go of me!"

"Miles, I'm trying to help you."

The fox stopped with a shocked and petrified face "Wh-wha? You just-? Let GO OF ME!"

Sonic felt a strong leg strike him in the gut. He let go and stumbled back winded for only a few seconds. Tails jumped up and turned to look at the blue blur in fear. Sonic rose an arm "Tails, I just want to help you."

The fox only stepped back then ran off whilst beginning to spin his tails. The twin tails suddenly began to make a whirling sound and the fox shot off into the air.

Sonic watched in awe as the fox flew off "This kid's full of surprises."

 _Please Review. Tell me how this story is going._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Chapter 4

Sonic jolted. He fell asleep on the plane. He sat up with a groan. All he could think about was trying to help Tails. He wanted to go to the fox's a cabin to see if he was alright but that seems a bit unorthodox. Sonic scratched his head as he remembered what was bothering him: why did the fox begin to freak after Sonic called him Miles? The hedgehog thought that calling him by his real name might have calmed him. Actually, now that he thought of it those bullies did make fun of it. Maybe the fox thought Sonic was making fun of him.

Sonic pushed himself up to the side of the wing and hoped dow- " **AIIIEE!** " The water was right there up against the plane. Sonic shoved himself up and flipped back onto the sand behind him. "WHAT THE HECK!" Sonic crawled back staring at the liquid he was oh so scared of. It was closer to the bank more than it ever was before. Sonic even made sure to look at the high tide times and how high they went ever since he woke up yesterday to the near assassination.

Sonic pushed himself to his feet "How…?"

Sonic walked to the other side of the plane. That part of the water was also up near the plane and since it was morning it was high tide so the hero did not have to worry about it coming any closer… or does he. Sonic began to jog backwards only to spin around and dash off into the forest toward town.

Sonic halted right in front of a sign that indicated the tides. A workman came out in scuba gear and the blue blur stopped him "Hey." Sonic grabbed his shoulder "You know what's going on? I wake up and the water was higher than what these charts say."

The man shook his head "That's why I'm goin' down there. I'm goin' to see why its doin' that." Sonic looked back at the sign as he patted the fellow's shoulder. More men started to come out with the same gear.

Sonic looked at the man he spoke with "Can I come?"

"I don't know if ye be much help, but sure."

XXXXX

The men came bursting out of the water and swam to shore. They waded back in where an impatient, tap footing Sonic was "Well? What's going on?"

One of the workers took off his mask "Your guess is as good as ours. There's nothing in the water than could change this."

"What could do this underwater?"

"Underwater volcanoes, underwater tremors, you get the drift."

Sonic mouthed 'ahhhh.'

A woman took off her mask "There is no explanation down there. According to everything we see it's supposed to be acting normal."

Sonic sighed "I knew water would come to get me one day?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The third worker climbed into his truck "Check the news. Maybe they have an explanation."

Sonic bowed his head and tore off into town. He pushed open the doors to the town dinner and looked to his right. There was a TV screen there and what was on it sent chills down his body. Station Square's ocean was completely covering their beach. Not an ounce of sand was seen there. A news reporter came on but the hedgehog could not hear what was said. He paced up to the bartender while pointing at the screen "What's going on?"

The bartender only shrugged "Never seen anything like this. According to the reports the changing tides have doubled and the water has risen."

Sonic felt his heart sank "So instead of two high tides it's now four per day?"

"Yep. Looks like it. Changes every three hours now."

Sonic slapped his forehead "I've gotta move my plane!" The hero turned and ran out speeding out of town and to his plane.

Sonic grabbed one of the wings and tugged causing it to roll back a bit. The hedgehog then ran to the front and pushed it all the way up to the edge on the beach. He flopped down at its side "Heh, should be fine here."

"Ring… Ring."

Sonic sat up "Whu?... My phone?" He hopped up and snatched it up "Hello?"

"Sonic, its Sheev."

"Doctor? Look I thought I was to call you about the fox. I don't have anything new at the momen-."

"Get to a TV. Now!"

Sonic halted "Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright!" The hedgehog blasted back into town and into the café "What's so impor…tant." There on the screen of the news report was two moons. Sonic gulped "What's going on?"

"It's Eggman."

The camera zoomed in and Eggman's trademark mustache was clearly seen on one of them. The bartender snatched up a remote and turned up the volume. The reporter continued "We are getting reports from the space agency that it appears to be a giant space station. This station is the results of the higher and more frequent tides. The governments are telling everyone to remain calm whi- _ztt!_ " The TV was cut off.

The static began to clear and a giant form appeared with the same mustache as the space station "OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Hello everyone."

Sonic lowered his arm and hung up his phone " **Eggman**." He spoke darkly.

The fat doctor walked up to the camera so his face was only visible "I demand the immediate surrender of all the governments or I will unleash my newest, greatest weapon! The Death Egg."

Sonic shook his head disapprovingly "No imagination there."

Eggman raised a finger at the people watching "You may think that Sonic can stop me, but how will he when my great battle station is in space? Good luck getting to me 'hero'! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! _Zeeeweeeeeerrrr_."

Sonic, not waiting for the news to come back on, blasted out of there and to his plane. He hopped into the driver's seat and shoved the start button. The engine mumbled but failed to start. Sonic pushed harder. Still fared no better than the first try. The hero grew frustrated and punched it instead. With a loud BANG the engine began to smoke. Sonic looked in disbelief before slamming his head back into the seat and clasped his hands onto his face "You've got to be KIDDING ME!" Sonic jumped off and began kicking his plane shouting "WORTHLESS, STUPID, PIECE OF **GARBAGE**!" His last kick missed causing the hero to flip and fall on his back.

There he lay for a while taking deep rasp breaths calming down. He sat up and looked out over the water "Now how am I going to go get that egghead?" He sat there pondering over what he could do, but there was none. Even if his plane could work it would never break the atmosphere and reach the cliché named base rotating around the planet like another moon.

Sonic rubbed his face and stood "I can only wait in till robots start attacking. Herrr…" He grabbed his stomach "And get a chili dog beforehand." Sonic tore off into town to get his lunch.

XXXXX

Sonic walked down the pavement munching on his favorite meal when he picked up his ringing phone. He recognized the number and answered "Hi Doc. Need something."

Sheev replied "You going after Eggman or what?"

"I can't. I have no way of getting into space. The only way off the island is my plane which is now destroyed and is making me want to treat it like another Eggman robot. Besides, I need to help Miles."

"Who?"

"I mean Tails. His real name is Miles."

"Why did he tell you it was Tails?"

"The bullies here are making fun of his name. I guess he doesn't want to be called that anymore."

"Why are you so bent on helping this fox?"

Sonic paused "Because I can relate to him."

"…Could you explain?"

"When I was growing up I was bullied just like him. I was called names, made fun of, and called a freak. I felt helpless and worthless. I didn't even have any parents; I lived in an orphanage. The only thing I could do was run. So I did. I ran out and lived in Green Hill for the longest of time… that is in till Eggman invaded…" Sonic sighed "I made friends with the animals there and I couldn't stand by and watch as they were placed into machines. So I ran after Robotnik. I went back to Green Hill and fixed all the damage done. People began searching for me and praised me for saving the entire planet. I was uncomfortable at first, but I didn't let that stop me. Soon I was basking in the glory. It seemed to have healed all the wounds those bullies left on me."

"So… all this praise make you feel… accepted for once."

Sonic looked down "…yah. And now I hear of Tails and what he did here I would have been greatly proud to meet him. Now I'm shocked to hear that after what he did to save these people they still treat him like garbage. It just reminds me of what happened to me. I feel as if I can relate to him and instead of being one of those passerbys that just watch and do nothing I want to help him."

"So you're doing this because it will give you closure to your past."

Sonic crossed his arm and looked down "You…" He looked back down "You're making me feel selfish."

"It's not selfish. Quite the opposite. You're doing this because it will make you feel like you're stopping those bullies from bullying a younger you and you cannot stand watching someone go through what you did. It not only helps you, but it helps someone who might not have the strength to carry on."

Sonic smiled "I… guess. You're not bad."

"I have a quick question."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you go see a psychologist?"

Sonic looked up "… I… I… I guess I was just too proud."

"Could the reason you don't like your 'rabid' fans because you just feel like you should be antisocial?"

"…Wow, maybe. Never thought about that."

"Alright. I'll help."

"Help?"

"I'll help you save this fox. I was about to tell you that I had to stop because I am rather busy, but since you are technically my patient I can help you. This will help you get closure and it will also save the life of a young fox. I'm in."

Sonic pumped his fist in the air "Alright! What should I do?"

"We need more information. The more we know, the more we can help. Do you know his age?"

"Umm, around eight I think. Why?"

"People of different age groups react to PTSD differently than others. Tell me. When you go to confront him does he seem weird?"

"I've already-."

"I mean a time you never mentioned."

Sonic tapped his foot "Well… there was a time he accused me of lowering his guard on purpose. Does that help?"

"You mentioned that, but go into further detail."

"I asked if we could talk he said yes. We talked and he suddenly accused me of what I told you. When I asked why he thought that he just completely broke down and ran off."

"Wait… maybe… no, but… I'm not sure. Anything else?"

"Yesterday I pulled some attackers off him and after he began to plead with me not to hit him I told him I was a friend. I then called him by his real name… Miles."

"What did he do?"

"He went berserk. I guess he was surprised I knew his real name."

"I… maybe. This is not sounding good for him."

"What?"

"Omen formation."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Go to his house."

"Wait. Wouldn't that be intruding?"

"Just knock."

"Fine! I don't know if there's reception up there though." Sonic bore down the street, into the forest, and in front of the fox's house "I'm here."

"Now. Knock."

Sonic walked up the steps "I guess there is reception. Interesting." He knocked. Not even the sound of movement inside. "I'll just go in."

"Wait. That's illegal."

"This house doesn't literately belong to him. No one owns this. He made it."

"Oh…I'm not so sure, but be careful. You'll lose his trust if he finds you there."

"Got it." The hero pushed the door open and walked in "What am I looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary."

Sonic looked about: trash on the floor, rags everywhere, the strange computer still sitting there, mattress looking as if it was used, some fruit eaten, and robotic parts everywhere "If you mean something out of the ordinary for a young kid then _be more specific._ " Sonic hissed the last words.

"Look for something he plays with."

"Besides the robots?"

"Robots?"

"Apparently for a kid he's a genius when it comes to technology. I mean, there's a computer with laundry detergent and a toothpick. And a TV with… paperclips… that's new."

"Look at the robots."

"Looks like a fox."

"…Why a fox?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry, I was talking to myself."

"Oh." Sonic stepped on the pile of rags and instantly pulled his leg back "What!?" He stepped on something hard. The hero placed the phone on the counter and carefully peeled the cloths back. Underneath were "Bombs?"

The hedgehog picked up one of the small marble like 'bombs'. There were several in a round pouch and scattered about were miniature toys. The toys consisted of multiple different kinds of birds with the exception of only one fox. Sonic picked up the singled out toy with uncertainty. He reached over and took his phone "It-it looks like… I have no idea. There's a bunch of toys." Sonic heard the doctor take a sharp breath. Whether it was because this was worrying her or she was pondering this he did not know.

The blue blur pulled the rags off completely to reveal more than just toy birds. It was all sorts of animals: rhinoceroses, tigers, bears, monkeys, hedgehogs, and everything else that was on the island. There were multiple of them and that's when he realized… there were no other foxes. Sonic pulled the toys away searching for any other type of fox that he might have missed. He searched the counters the floor.

"What's going on? Sonic? Just tell me about the toys."

He complied "There a bunch of birds and all sorts of other animals… except for just one fox toy. I have no idea where the others are."

"Are they handmade by Tails?"

"Looks like it. I mean..." He picked up the fox toy and noticed it too had twin-tails "The fox has two tails."

"The toy?"

"Yah."

"… He fought off the Battle Bird Armada, right?"

"Yes."

"And there's only one fox." That sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yah."

"Are there any other foxes except Tails on the island?"

"…Uhh…" Now that he thought of it, Sonic never really met any other fox besides the one he was trying to save "I don't think so."

The female sighed "Here, put the toys back and go ask the mayor if there are any more foxes there. Do you have an ear piece for this phone."

Sonic looked around perplexed "Err… maybe. I'll have to go look."

"If you don't just hold it as you speak to others. I'll put my end on mute so no one can hear me."

"Wouldn't they find that suspicious?"

"Not really. They'll think you were texting or something."

"Okay. I'll do that." Sonic heard only silence. "…You on mute?"

After a few seconds Sheev was heard again "You can't hear me on mute Sonic."

"Sorry." There was total silence again. "Go on mute I'm going to the mayor." No response "I'll just take it you're on mute." Sonic covered the toys with the rags and ran off.

The mayor was just exiting his building when there was a sudden rush of wind behind him causing him to turn. Sonic stood there and the squirrel yelped as he jumped back "Mr. Sonic! Don't do that you scared me half to death."

"Are there any other foxes on this island besides Tails?"

"Well, no. That's why we don't know who his parents were."

Sonic massaged his temple "Oie." The hero turned and walked down the steps and into the street he turned and ran off only to stop a few seconds later "Tails?!" The fox halted and slowly turned around. The fox's terrified face made Sonic uneasy "Tails. Wait." The fox turned and began to wind up his namesakes only to stop at that.

The fox turned nervously around ears flat against his skull, knees bent toward eachother, and both tails curved around for him to fiddle around with his hands "Wh-what?"

Sonic raised his arms "Look I just want to talk."

Tails began to walk back "No, no." He shook his head.

"Tails, I just want to help." The hedgehog took a step forward.

Tails jumped back and pointed at the hero "No!" Tails looked away and then back again "You-you're just-just. You may be nice now, but you'll-you'll hate me latter so please stop following me."

"I'm not; I just keep running into you- figuratively speaking."

Tears were building up in the fox's eyes as he continued to refuse to turn around to look at the hero "I-I just. I don't understand. You-just-wha- but."

"I can help you." Sonic indicated to himself.

Tails turned to the hedgehog and scrambled away "No… no! Everything says you-you're faking! You're-you'll hate me! You-you." The golden fox grabbed his head as he looked side to side flinging tears off.

"Tails."

The fox backed up "Why were you making fun of me then?"

"When have I ever made fun of you?"

"Yu-you… my name."

"I had no idea you didn't like you're real name. Haven't you noticed I stopped?" Sonic's panic started to rise. If the kid started to have a nervous breakdown the hero would be helpless.

Tails squeezed his head as his whole face contorted as if he was in agony. The fox growled slightly and flung his arms out "You-you…you!" Tails glared at Sonic and screamed at him "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The hero jumped at the sudden outburst and decided against chasing after the now retreating fox. Sonic stood there in the streets unsure of what to do. "Sonic." He jumped. He forgot about the phone in his hands.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Sonic could feel his pulse quicken "What? What do you mean-?"

"You must remove Tails from that island. It will eat him up to the breaking point. It's amazing that he's lasted this long."

"Doc… I don't under… What's going on?"

"Your friend is using omen formation."

"Yah, what is that?"

"It's a belief. The belief there were warning signs for a trauma. This belief often causes children to believe that if they are alert enough, they will recognize warning signs and avoid future pain. He saw warning signs on you: strangely nice when he was never done so unless suddenly betrayed and people who use to be nice turn sour on him. All he sees are the negatives and he's trying to avoid being hurt again."

"Omen formation."

"Omen formation." She repeated. "Because of this belief, Tails has made a mighty wrong deduction. Since every animal on the island there is mean to him that means only a fox can be nice."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"He's been mistreated by everyone: hedgehogs, monkeys, you name it and yet the only animal that has never done him wrong is a fox. Since he's a nice guy he thinks all foxes are nice. So he makes robots that look like foxes to keep him company because when he sees a fox he knows he's safe and treated fairly."

"How… Why… Huh?"

"We're going into the mind of an eight year old Sonic. This might be what he's thinking."

"What about those toys."

"Most of them were birds."

"Yah."

"The Battle Bird Armada."

It dawned on Sonic "He's playing out that war with toys."

"Most adolescent children with PTSD usually play out their trauma. It's a way of coping to them."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sonic. There is no doubt… Tails has PTSD. And by the sounds of it, it's severe."

Sonic dropped his arm and stared off to where Tails went. The fox is in dire need of a hero… and Sonic is not that kind of hero. The hedgehog is at a lost to what to do.

 _Leave a review to tell me how this story is moving along._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own SEGA therefore I do not own Sonic or his friends.

Chapter 5

"Sonic?"

Sonic blinked at the setting sun. He had been standing there a while now. He could feel the pressure getting to him. Eggman's threatening the world, Tails is in so much trouble Sonic cannot even help him, and he's stuck on an island with nonstop very high tides. The hedgehog noticed he was shaking and got a grip on himself. He lifted the phone "So Tails was using the toys to reenact a war."

"War is one of the leading causes of PTSD."

"But he's also playing out parts where he was harshly bullied."

"That is why the other toys were there."

Sonic dropped his arm again and stared up into the sky. Why did things always have to get more difficult for him? He rose the phone backup "Is the reason for sudden outbursts PTSD?"

"Could be. It has been known to."

Sonic scratched his head with the phone "Antisocial, paranoid, depressed maybe, traumatized, trust issues, and over all hated here."

"That's why you need to get him out of there. This place is too much of a reminder for him and it doesn't help he's continuously bullied which will only add on to his trauma."

Sonic turned and began his trek to the beach and his plane "How? The little guy doesn't even trust me."

"You have to gain it."

"I've been trying."

"You're being too strait forward. It's supposed to be subtle. Tails' first reaction will be to avoid you since he doesn't want to be hurt by you. Especially if he's an admirer."

The hero started to pick up the pace "Alright. How should I start?"

"Start with a name, that's good."

"He already knows my name."

"Introduce yourself anyways. It will let him know that you think him as an equal. If you treat people as an equal they are more likely to trust you."

He nodded "Alright. I'll let you go. I have an idea." He hung up and rushed off to the beach. He jumped up and landed on his plane to drop the phone into his seat and blasted off to the store.

XXXXX

Sonic tiptoed along the yard to the small cabin arms carrying a microwave and a package of chilidogs. Tails seemed to like them and the hedgehog did not want to disappoint the fox's hungry stomach.

The blue blur could hardly see in the dim moonlight and was thankful that he found the stairs okay. He quietly opened the door and peered in. Right in the center of the room was Tails sleeping on the mattress the hedgehog got him two nights ago. The hero walked in and set the microwave down and the specially wrapped chilidogs so the fox would not wake.

Sonic crouched down next to the slumbering kid and smiled at him. He wanted to see the fox's eyes light up at the sight of the food, but that would be awkward and probably lose the fox's trust. The hero was just about to walk off when he noticed a piece of paper in the sleeping fox's hand. Sonic leaned in to recognize his 'From a friend' note. Apparently the fox has grown attached him via note.

The hero nearly jumped up as he wrote two words on a piece of paper " _Your friend_ " and placed it on the microwave. Sonic then slowly walked off with a smile on his face. The fox's trust is all he wanted now.

XXXXX

"Wow Mr. Sonic. Your-err seem tired."

The hedgehog in question rested his cheek on his knuckle as he sat with tired eyes "Didn't sleep till late last night."

"Ah." The bear slid him a cup of coffee "On the house. Eggman might make a move soon and we don't want you out of your game."

Sonic smiled feebly. Grabbing the cup he sat up and took a sip. Not actually a fan of coffee he had difficulty swallowing. It's not actually disgusting to him it just tasted weird considering he never needed it before. All he is, is mentally tired yet it showed physically.

"Oh dear."

Sonic turned to the television. The news showed an army of robots invading some strange land. Sonic bolted up "Where's that?"

The waiter shrugged "I've never heard of a Hill Top before. Besides he's already taken out more than that. He's moving fast. Must know you're stuck here a while."

Sonic rubbed his eyes "In till my plane gets fixed."

"Can't you just run on the water?"

The hero shivered "Don't know, don't want to try."

"Why no-?"

"I sink like a rock!" Sonic almost snapped. The hero crossed his arms and stared at the attack in progress "What other places did he get?"

"Some city called Metropolis, built an oil rig out in the ocean, and took the Mystic Cave."

Sonic rolled his eyes "Places I don't know."

"I thought you would know them."

"I don't. I just started my traveling spree with my plane when I crashed here." The hero shook his head "If I stay here any longer the only place I can protect is this island and that won't be for long if Eggman decides to bomb it with his giant missiles or if his stupid Death Face station spits at it with its lasers." After watching for a few moments the hero turned to the waiter "Are you sure there are no mechanics?"

"The only one for miles is at Emerald Hill and he's out of contact at the moment."

"Great." The hero turned to the door and walked out "Nothing to do but remain stuck. Stranded. Whatever the word is." Sonic paced down the street as his whole world started to turn into a blur. His mind's worn out state affecting his consciousness the last thing he remembered was laying in the sand under the wing of his plane.

Sonic opened one eye only to shut it a moment later. His body did not hurt but it did not want to move either. All he wanted was to remain lying down. Apparently his night escapade had made him more exhausted than he originally thought.

The hedgehog forced his eyes open and stared up at the red sky.

The hero stood and looked up to star at the sun ri-… it was still night. He spun around and felt his heart skip a beat. His plane, the tornado, was fixed? Sonic walked up to it with a shocked face "My plane? What?" He took a whiff and immediately smelt the scent of fresh paint. Sonic walked around it once more "Who-?" The hero noticed a piece of paper stuck on the wheels of the plane where there was no paint.

He bent down and picked it up: " _Your Friend_ ".

Sonic smiled and turned around as if to find the fox in the trees "Thanks buddy."

XXXXX

Sonic sat down in the same dinner he was in not twelve hours ago. Since he already got a good 'day' rest he decided to head back into town. This time he was going to ask everyone about the fox. The waiter, Stelve as he finds out latter, had very low opinion of the fox, but unlike the rest it was more understandable: "That little fox is a nuisance! I find him in my trash eating scraps, I find him looking at my store, and I even caught him trying to steal food! Completely annoying! His appearances are not helping with customers in the least!"

Sonic raised his brows and nodded as if understanding. He did a little bit, but he did not see why the man could just give the kid food once in a while.

Stelve was now roughly rubbing a glass with a rag mumbling to himself. He set the glass down and looked at his customer "On an unrelated topic, what about Eggman?"

Sonic now held his brow in suspicion "what about 'em?"

"Aren't you going to do something about his invasion?"

Sonic sighed and leaned back "And what am I supposed to do? I can't even get off the island, and don't mention running on water!"

"I wasn't… you could however take a boat."

Sonic shivered, to him that is just as bad as running on it. He is still too close to it and there would be no escaping from it now when danger arises. Hopping he will not show a hint of fear Sonic asked "What would a boat help me with? I don't know where to go to get Eggman."

Stelve pointed out the door "It could take you to Emerald Hill. You pass there you'll get to a chemical factory, then the Aquatic Ruins, then Casino Night City, and then you'll reach Hill Top. After that, just follow the robots."

Sonic mentally groaned " _Great, an aquatic place to look forward to._ I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It'll take too long and robots might spot me. All they have to do is take down the ship and I'm toast… besides. My plane is ready and I don't need a boat."  
The bear looked shocked "Why aren't go going then?"

"I have business to take care of here first. Then I'll go, but if things get worst then I'll leave to fight. Until then I'm staying here till I settle a few things."

"This why you askin' about the fox?"

"Kind of."

The Stelve opened his mouth but after a look of pondering closed it and began to wipe the counter. Sonic has never seen the guy clean the counter before but it was late in the night. The hero was even surprised that the place was still open. Sonic turned and jumped off his seat to walk over and turn on the TV. He flipped the channels to reach the news and watched as cameras were set up to watch the Death Egg. Sonic crossed his arms and stared at the giant machine. " _How am I ever going to destroy that?_ " The hero abruptly shook his head " _No-no-no-no! Worry about that latter. Right now I need to find out more on Tails… I guess I could run over to his cabin… but any trust I have built up with him will fall apart once I do that… for once I'm going to have to be slow. Dang! But a hero's gotta do what he's gotta do and that includes doing the one thing I hate to save the little guy. I don't think his death will sit well in my conscious._ " Sonic turned to see the waiter staring at him "Do you have any idea who's Tails' parents?"

The waiter sighed and scratched his head "No… I don't think anybody does… but if anyone knows it'll be the bookkeeper, Ms. Alderatch the owl. Don't think she's awake yet though. Try the library in a few hours."

Sonic nodded "I'll leave so you can close shop." He turned and began to walk to the door.

raising his hands the bear replied earnestly "No, no Mr. Sonic. You're my customer. You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Sonic smiled at that and indicated to himself "That would be selfish of me." He pointed at him "Besides, you need rest. Gotta open up tomorrow too ya know."

The waiter rubbed his mouth thoughtfully "I guess… See you tomorrow maybe?"

Sonic shrugged "Don't see why not. I'll be here a while." Sonic turned.

"Are you trying to help him?"

Sonic turned "Huh?"

The bear crossed his arms "Tails. You trying to help him?"

Sonic looked down at the ground. He remembered being kicked onto the ground and smacked with a stick, being called awful names, and not knowing who his parents were or if they even loved him. All that ache and pain with no one in the world to care. If only he had a friend. He was not going to abandon the fox to a life like that, he will be that friend. Sonic looked up and spoke with so much confidence that the waiter's eyes widened slightly "Yes, and I'm not going to try! I will help him! He deserves no less than that." He turned around and walked out "Anyone who has hurt him should be ashamed!"

Sonic stepped out and tore down the streets at a fast yet quiet speed. He did not want to go mach one and break the sound barrier just to create a sonic boom and wake everyone up. The blue hero sped into the forest and slew down and walked up to the cabin of Tails. He tiptoed up the steps and froze. The boards just creaked. Sonic closed his eyes tight and groaned very slightly as he slowly took another step. He leaned a little to look inside. Tails was on the mattress… but not asleep.

The little fox was busy playing with his toys only seen by a flashlight he had on in the corner. The fox was too lost in his world to have heard the creaking then. The hero watched as the fox tapped the smaller two-tailed fox toy along the ground before picking it up more and waving it around in the air as if it were flying. The fox picked up a small bomb and dropped it onto a group of birds standing below the toy fox. After the toy dropped it landed and opened up making the bird toys black out. The fox then grabbed each bird and forced them to tap away to indicate running away.

Sonic knelt down and watched. He's never seen something so cute yet depressing before. Sure this was playing but the fox was only reenacting such a powerful event that may have scarred him for life. The fox will be forever in fear of past events. Tails stopped and slowly lowered his toy self as he stared at the ground in front of him. His ears flattened and tears weld up in his eyes. The fox sniffed as his eyes seemingly closed before placing down the toy. The little guy then turned to his flashlight and turned it off. He lay down and pulled the new sheets Sonic got him over his body remaining still almost like he was already asleep.

Sonic looked away feeling tears of his own. He turned and walked off the porch and over to the swing. He sat down in the tire and rested his elbows on his knees and his cheeks on his hands. He was at a lost at what to do. He only knows the broad part of what he needed to do, but being on the end of needing this 'doing' rather than giving he does not have the faintest of ideas.

The hero sat up and shoved the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. What did he want the most… a friend, but considering he never had PTSD or paranoia he was not that shy or scared around people. So what inanimate object would peak the foxes interest… what would he want?

Sonic stopped and looked up… maybe… yes, if the fox understood the necessity of it and how to use it. Sonic stood and ran off as quietly as he could. He ran off and to a store. He slid to a halt as a woman beaver began fumbling at the lock tiredly. She looked at him and maybe because of the darkness did not seem to recognize him "What?" She asked agitatedly.

Sonic smiled and pointed at the store "Ya opening?"

"My door."

"I mean the store."

"I know what you mean and the answers no."

The hero placed his hands together begging like "Come on… Why you 'opening' your door then?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to come here."

"What's wrong with me buying something quickly then?"

She sighed and pushed open the door "Hurry up."

Sonic snickered "Hurry up you say? What a joke." The woman was just about to snap back at him when the hero blasted into the store and back "Sorry I was a bit too slow. Wasn't sure where you kept these things. How much?" The woman only continued to stare at him in shock. Sonic smiled and added sarcastically with an accusing like wave of his finger "Now, now don't tell me that was too fast. Women are so hard to please."

XXXXX

The blue blur slid to a halt right before Tails' cabin and slowly walked up the steps. He glared at a certain spot and mumbled "Hello stupid screechy wood, now zip it and don't make a noise." He took a step only to have a squeak.

The hero slowly looked down at the spot as if he just wanted to drop the object in his hand and completely destroy the floor " **I hate you.** You're just trying to get me in trouble. OH I oughta-." He did not finish. He only pushed open the door and looked in. The fox was laying there completely asleep… good. Sonic walked in and set down his object and uncovered it. A mini fridge. The hero pulled out a note he previously wrote on and stuck it to the fridge. It read: " _Use to keep any food you have fresh if needed. This does need power though, but I doubt you'll have trouble. –From a friend_ ".

Sonic stepped back and smiled at his act of kindness. This " _from a friend_ " thing seems to be working so why not give him something that will help him the most, especially with the problem of starvation.

Sonic looked at the fox and waved at his sleeping body "See ya latter little guy." He whispered. The hero was just about to leave but froze. He blinked. He hardly noticed but he was sure the fox was shaking in fear.

The blue hedgehog slowly turned and held his breath. The fox was shivering yet he was still asleep. The fox moaned "No…"

Sonic stood there paralyzed. The fox was speaking in his sleep.

Tears flooded down his face "Stop, stop! Y-you-you're burning the forest! It's killing the animals! Stop, please stop!" The fox turned and was now laying on his other side. Sonic began to back up. He was dreaming about the attack on the forest, a nightmare! Tails began to toss and turn violently "STOP! STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU? THEY'RE INNOCENT!" The fox cried in tears. Tails rolled onto his stomach all scrunched up as if in pain "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE!" Sonic backed off, terrified. He could not help him, he did not know how and yet it felt as if the fox was pleading with him. "PLEAAAAAAAASE!"

Sonic went out the door still staring at the pleading fox. He shut the door and continued. Though he no longer heard the screaming the voice of the pleas rang through the hero's head. Panicked, Sonic spun and blasted away forgetting he needed to be quite. He tore into the forest creating a sonic boom and not stopping. He just had to get away, he could not stay there. He felt so helpless and that was what scared him the most. He has never been so helpless to help someone before and that was his greatest fear being a hero.

The hedgehog tripped and pelted along the ground and landed on his back. He got up and ran off once more ignoring the pain. He soon skidded to a halt next to his plane on the beach and as he rested on it he grabbed his chest taking huge breaths as tears fell down his checks "Oh gosh- oh gosh-oh gosh- oh gosh- oh gosh- jeeze- jeeze- jeeze- jeeze!" He sounded as if he was out of breath.

Sonic turned and slid down and plopped onto the sand and looked up at the stars "I can't do this anymore, I just- oh gosh- oh gosh- oh gosh- oh gosh! Please- I don't know what to do… what am I suppose to do?" Sonic buried his face in his hands "I don't know how long I can take this."


	6. Chapter 6

I own no characters SEGA does.

Chapter 6

Sonic sat on the roof of a building staring up at the sky taking deep breaths. The fox's echoing pleas replaying constantly in his mind. His memory constantly reverberating back to those days where he was left on an island, by himself, bullied and hated. Tails and he were more alike than anyone actually realizes. Sonic blinked nearly at the verge of tears. He slowly sat up looking at the star filled sky. The hedgehog then twitched, but he stopped himself. He smiled lightly as he continued to look up at the sky. This was a great chance he has and he was going to take it. What to say though? The hedgehog could tell the fox he was trying to help was right behind him.

Sonic draped his feet over the side and then leaned over and tapped the roof at his side before sitting back up. He was not sure if the fox got the message, he hoped he did. It was about a minute and Sonic leaned over, waved behind him, then patted the spot next to him again. Nearly half a minute later the hedgehog's ear turned to hear cautious and slow steps. The hero made sure not to make any sudden movements to scare away the young kid.

The hedgehog's heart started pounding harder than when he was even fighting Eggman, he was sure the fox's acute senses could detect it. The fox stood next to him looking quite scared and unsure. Sonic turned to look at him with a smile. The small young fox was holding his hands together, ears flat against his skull, and tear stained eyes and cheeks. Sonic looked down next to him and patted it once more before looking up at the sky.

Tails bent down and gently touched the roof as if testing for a bomb before slowly sitting down and look down at the ground. Sonic looked and spotted this. He pointed up at the sky and whispered "I think you'll find the sky has more to offer in eye enjoyment than that dark concrete down there, buddy."

Tails' head jolted up to look at Sonic then quickly at the sky. Sonic coughed lightly and held up a fist to cover his mouth to suppress an amused laugh. The fox was being silly whether he meant to or not, but the hedgehog knew better than to openly laugh. To cover up his hidden laugh he spoke quickly "Excuse me." He whispered "Got something lodged in my throat."

Tails quickly looked at him then the sky again; Sonic looked up to watch as well. They sat there together for minutes with the only sound available being the quite peaceful wind. Tails suddenly sniffed causing Sonic to look at him with the corner of his eye. The fox had brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly to himself. He stared down at the ground tears rolling down his face. The hero knew why, the nightmare.

The blue blur felt compelled to reach a hand out and wrap the fox in a half hug for comfort. He raised his arm to do so but paused and brought his hand back. That would have been a bad thing, the touch would terrify Tails. He sighed and looked down at the ground as well. The hero looked back up then noticed the fox was now looking at him. Sonic leaned back to stare back up at the sky once more and whispered "So, I hear there's certain fox who is a hero of this island." He looked over at the fox.

Tails' ears, if possible, fell back even farther. Sonic's smile fell as he looked away "Yah, I also heard they don't seemingly care… did you have a nightmare?" Tails froze and looked over at him. Sonic quickly recovered, he revolved his hand around his own face to indicate he noticed the fox's face "I see the tears and red eyes caused by such a thing."

Tails looked down and sobbed. Sonic closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand. He just wanted to help the fox, even comfort him. He just cannot though; everything he does always seemingly got worst. "Wh-whu… why are you…? Why are you doing… that?" The fox spoke.

Sonic looked up to stare at the blue eyes of the fox. Sonic looked sadly at the fox "… I just…" He looked away "I just want to help… yet I can't."

Tails quickly threw his hands toward the beach "I-I fix- I mean… I saw your plane was fixed… you could… leave?"

Sonic puffed with a smile. He almost burst out laughing. He looked up at the fox "I wasn't talking about that egg-head…" He looked out toward the beach "I meant you… I want to help you… but I just can't seem to be able to."

Tails looked down and around, flushing "I-I don't need help. Y-y-you should go stop Eggman."

Sonic looked at the fox sternly "You're more important than that fat-head."

Tails was still looking down "I thought he was an egg-head."

Sonic's eyes widened before he just keeled over laughing. Tails even started bobbing up and down in silent laughter whilst trying to stop himself from smiling. Sonic sat up and wiped away a tear "You crack me up little guy." He patted the fox's back.

Tails suddenly stiffened at the physical contact. Sonic quickly removed his hand and raised them high "Sorry-sorry. I forgot you hate touching."

Tails swallowed hard before looking at Sonic. The hero sighed. He then looked up ' _Start with a name, that's good._ ' Sheev's voice sounded in his head. He looked at the nervous fox "So… If you don't mind." Tails slowly looked at him terrified "Could we… have a more formal greeting?" The fox's brow rose. Sonic lightly shrugged with one shoulder as he slowly reached a hand out "I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

Tails looked at him quizzically and uncertain "I-I know who you are."

Sonic nodded "Yes… you know my nickname."

Tails' eyes widened "Nickname?"

Sonic's jaw clenched. Yes, his name was not Sonic. The hero looked away and spoke gently "Do you really think my real name is Sonic? No one really knows this because… I don't like talking about it."

Tails was looking around in shock "You-You're… what?"

Sonic looked down "I've never always been a hero, Tails." He looked at the fox "No one ever wonders why I was in Green Hill when Robotnik attacked… it was because I ran from home… I made friends with the animals there and when the evil doctor attacked and kidnapped them I chased after him to free them… never meant to be a hero… I was completely thrown how I was treated after I was a 'hero'." He looked off in the distance.

There was a long pause before a feeble voice spoke up "Ran… from… home?"

Sonic closed his eyes and looked down. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain surfaced "I don't…" He looked at Tails who was now full of interest and confusion. Sonic shut his eyes again and looked away "…I've never told anyone this… Didn't think anyone would care to listen… but if anyone would understand I bet you would, buddy." He looked up at the sky "I was brought up in an orphanage, no idea who my parents were or if they were alive. I only knew I was… different. I could run unusually fast and my quills were blue. I was made fun of. I was called 'blueberry' or, once they found out about my super speed, 'Speed Blueberry'."

Tails blinked "What?"

Sonic closed his eyes "If you don't get it, I hope you never do. An innocent child like yourself should not be exposed to such a thing." Tails only nodded looking apprehensive "Besides being bullied I often had to… run for my life. One of the reasons I love running is… because no one can beat me and no one can catch me… especially when I'm running for my life… I was beat up… harmed… and, heh, even though my ego tried to trick people into thinking I don't fear anything I'm sure you noticed what I fear." Sonic looked at Tails.

The fox's ears fell "W-water?"

Sonic looked away "Ever wonder why I fear it so badly?"

Tails looked at Sonic appalled "Did they-?" The fox did not finish.

Sonic closed his eyes as the flashback ensued sending a shiver down his spine. He was even more saddened by the fact Tails instantly guessed what they did, that really speaks on how mistreated the fox has been "What they did… was… cruel… Whenever we were near water they would shove me in it and say I was so blue it would be my natural habitat. The worst was the day they…" Sonic tensed up and began to shiver "They…" He shivered harder and got tenser than ever "… They got me before I could run… pulled me into a pool and…" Sonic sharply cocked his head to the side as if to pop it "Forced me under… Only to suddenly allow me up to breath… then force me back down… I was… so scared… I could never look at a pool again without… uh-heeee." The hero shivered. He looked away.

Tails looked off then back "Y-your name?"

Sonic huffed "I… well, like you… I hate my name… I'm not sure if I would have been fine with it if, well, they didn't make fun of it… I just… I refuse to accept the fact that that was my name. I sometime think I was just given that name to spite me." Sonic looked away "My name… I changed it to Sonic. A nickname I gave myself because-." Sonic smiled and shook his head "I like the sound of it. It suited me. It was a name I could convert to, to avoid having my real name…" He looked at Tails "My name is… Gosh!" He looked away and began to blink furiously. Tears were building up as he laughed lightly "Wow… this is harder than I thought it would be." He looked down "… my real name… is…" He looked at Tails who looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath "Pence… Needlemouse." Tails blinked. Sonic smiled and nodded "You can tell… from such a name it is bound to be insulted. It turned into a pun, and it didn't help I was covered in sharp quills. 'Blueberry pin cushion' 'mousy blueberry pincushion'. I'm sure you get the idea."

Tails nodded and looked away. Sonic looked at Tails "You? Name?"

Tails shivered as he looked around as if hoping something would stop this. He looked at Sonic "T-Tails… real name… Miles… Miles Prower. The naming sounding slow is… 'Miles per hour.' So… that was made fun of… my unusual golden fur made fun of… and my… two tails are made fun of." Tails looked at Sonic "I-I didn't… know… we were so alike."

Sonic shook his head "At least I could run away. At least I didn't have to go to a war." He looked at Tails "At least I was accepted in an orphanage." Tails looked away "I won't pretend to have the same experience as you, Tails. One of the reasons I feel I can't help you, but because we've gone through similar things I don't want you to go through this life… without a friend like I had to." Sonic looked at Tails "That's why I haven't left yet."

Tails began to tear up… then he started crying. Sonic could not tell if this was out of being touched or… something worst. Tails leapt to his feet and began to storm away. Sonic stood up "Tails?"

The fox turned around, fury in his eyes as he pointed at Sonic "Y-you… you." He closed his eyes before jabbing his finger at him "Just stay away from me!"

Sonic looked hurt "What? Was it something I said?"

Tails began to start sobbing as he backed away pointing "Y-you think you're the first to… to tell me they wanted to be my friend? Well you're not! They acted friendly then turned on me! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

Sonic raised his hands in surrender "Tails, I'm not like that. I didn't even say I was going to be the friend. I just want you to have a friend."

"I-I… I have enough friends."

"Those robots?!" Sonic was now completely offended. Anger boiled inside of him as his fingers began to curl. He could not help it. The fox just compared a robot being a better friend than he, and the hero basically grew up fighting robots. The picture of Eggman being a better friend than the hero was just aggravating. The hero then tilted his head to the side, the anger swiftly leaving as understanding settled in "Tell me Tails. How much of a companion are they?"

Tails began to take raspy and quick breaths. He pointed at Sonic once more "J-jess-just stay away from me!" He then turned and took off in a yellow blur.

Sonic looked down, not even going to attempt following the fox. The little guy was more than likely confused "Sorry little bud." He whispered under his breath.

 _Leave a review please. I would like feedback._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sonic or Tails.

Chapter 7

Sonic spent the day after that little run in with Tails that night running around the island practicing his moves. He decided to do nothing for the fox that day to give him some breathing room. He even made sure not to go anywhere near the fox's house. He had called Sheev to tell her what happened, but she did not answer her phone. He understood though, she was probably busy. He left her a message about everything anyways. She would probably say that this was still omen… whatever. The kit is still thinking he was trying to get into the fox's life only to turn on him. This was ridiculuse though; it was not like he was going to spin dash the fox and call him a monster.

After the entire day of traveling the island the hero might as well have called it home since he almost knew every crest and crevice. He sat under the wing of his 'new' plane looking at the moon coming up. Its silver glow brightening up the ocean's water illuminating across the surface in a soothing 'wave'. Ha, pun intended; Sonic smiled.

It was high tide again and he did spend some time looking up at the sky to see the new space base Eggman had orbiting the planet. The hero has caught himself staring up at the base wondering how he was suppose to destroy that, even if he got up there he only knew how to destroy semi-huge robots. A base in space is on an entire different level. An astronomical level HA, pun intended.

Sonic had no idea what was going on. He felt a lot better this night than any other night he's ever been in. Even more so than the night he ran from 'home' to escape the bullying. He would have thought helping the fox would make him feel better. He felt so much better he was willing to lay down on this sand and relax for some great sleep, making sure the water would not touch him. The hero did so as he rested his head on his hands with a smile on his face. He liked sleeping under his plane since it blocked the rain on stormy days, but at this moment he loved its fresh beauty. He seemed… lighter, as if a burden left his shoulders. This did not make much sense since he was not going to give up on the fox, he was just basically taking a break. He did not think too much on this as his eyes slowly lowered as he drifted off into restful slumber.

XXXXX

Sonic shifted in the sand and sat up with a stretch. He then began smacking his lips appreciatively. That was one of the best rest he has had for a long while. He was now totally refreshed and hyped up. He leapt to his feet and instantly dashed off and around the island. He dove over rocks and rolled down hills. He twisted around trees and rolled up mountain sides. He dove down and grabbed a low limb so he would be twisted and flung right back up into the sky. He flipped back and as he came head up the world slowed down to him as he surveyed the island. He spotted the village and with some consideration he decided to rush down and go to the library to do some research. The world sped right back up and he rolled into a ball and flew down the mountain and strait into the village in a matter of seconds.

He screeched to a halt at the outskirts so his sonic boom could not interrupt anyone. The hero walked right down the path of cement getting the same amount of gawking he always got wherever he went. Except for the few kids he shoved away from Tails that day. Those kids shot dirty looks at him and as he passed the blue hedgehog turned to them and stuck his tongue out mockingly. They seemed offended only appealing to the speedster who chuckled to himself.

He jogged up the steps of the library and pushed the tall broad doors open. He looked around his interests peeked slightly. It seemed like any normal library with the exception with the bookshelves everywhere and outwardly looking like ancient books; they looked old but at the same time respected. He walked up to the librarian who was sitting behind a desk typing on a computer, the only thing here that looked remotely modern. She looked up and abruptly stood in shock "Mr. Sonic the hedgehog?! What and honor. What do you need?"

Sonic scratched his head as he spun three-sixty "Do you know where they keep the island records?"

She blinked but nodded "Yes. I have it in the back. Only the mayor looks at that though."

Sonic leaned in toward the owl "May I be an exception? I need to see it."

She flushed lightly and nodded. She turned and walked off.

The hero turned around and looked at the aisles. He blasted off to look around. He picked a book off the shelf and looked at it. He looked it up and down before shrugging. He rushed off and slid into a chair, his speed causing a breeze in the room. He opened the book and began to read. If someone was to look in they would see a blur of pages and a blur of emerald eyes as the hero basically sped read the very book he picked out. He closed it and began to tap it. That was interesting read.

Someone cleared their throat making the blue blur turn. The librarian was back. He ran off put the book back and slid next to the counter "Sorry, lost my patience."

She quickly shock her head "Oh, no. I was only trying to get your attention… I've never seen anyone read that fast before."

Sonic smiled as he took the giant book from her "I doubt you ever saw anyone fast as me."

She blushed and shook her head. Sonic opened it and began flipping pages. He read each coulomb and read every paper, more specifically the obituary. Nothing about anyone with the name 'Prower', so he continued on with the other records. He stopped when he reached one name: "Miles Prower."

Sonic stood tall and rubbed his head "Okay." This was not making sense. How was the name here yet no parents known. Sonic slammed the book shut "Damn it!" He pushed it toward the librarian "Thanks." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped "What were you looking for?"

Sonic turned to face her "I'm just trying to find out where Tails came from."

"You mean Miles?" She looked behind her then raised a finger to tell Sonic to wait as she left. The hedgehog was confused but he crossed his arms and waited.

After about a minute the owl returned and planted some articles on the table "I think this will help." She lifted one of the papers.

The hero walked forward and took it. He looked down and read the title:

" **Strange Small Boat Washes On Shore Holding Four Year Old Fox Cub** "

Sonic's head shot up and looked at her "Wait, that's how he got here?"

She nodded. The hero looked back down and continued reading:

" **A small boat similar to a fisherman's was washed ashore one Saturday afternoon and inside it held a small, four year old fox cub asleep under some blankets with a black eye. No one knows where the craft came from whether it was a life boat from a ship or a craft quickly made to send the cub away, not even the origins of the injury. The only thing that gave light to the identity of the fox was a note attached to the kit which read "Miles Prower".**

 **As officials were about to take the fox away from the boat the young Miles suddenly woke and grew terrified of the police. The young kit asked for his mother and when the police told him they did not know where his mother was the fox leapt up and looked back into the ocean. Everyone suddenly grew apprehensive at the sight. The fox did not have just one, but two tails protruding from his body. The croud grew wild and started shouting at the fox calling him freak and a monster. The child, seemingly confused at the uproar, jumped away from the oncoming police and ran off into the forest as the jeers and insults followed. No one has seen the fox since then and officials say if anyone does see the fox, do not approach him.** "

Sonic blinked. Was he reading this right? He was found on a boat that came from out of nowhere? And he had a black eye? Sonic looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Why did every bad thing seemingly happen to the fox? The hero gave the paper back with a mild thank-you. She took it and mumbled out uneasly "Would you like to check out a book?"

Sonic shrugged "I don't think so. Not much of a reader. Had to teach myself and by the time I was getting the hang of it, grew bored of it… Did Tails ever come in here?"

The woman nodded and pointed up "Flew up onto the top floor to grab the most advanced books we have."

Sonic spun around and looked up "You have a second floor?!" He stated bluntly "Jeeze! Talk about a room full of knowledge!" The owl only covered her mouth and giggled.

XXXXX

Sonic stepped out the library with his arms crossed and his chin resting on his fingers in thought. What else could he do for the little fox? He gave him a mattress, a microwave, a mini-fridge, and a plethora of food for him to eat. Sonic perked up and snapped his fingers "Of course!" He dashed off.

A moment later he has skidded right in front of the mattress store he stopped at only a few days ago to get the little fox a mattress to rest on. The hero pushed open the doors and walked in. He spotted the guy he talked to that day and went up to him. The person looked up from his computer and was surprised to see Sonic there again "Mr. Sonic!" He quickly stood up "Was there something wrong with the mattress."

Sonic smiled encouragingly and shook his head "No, it was good. He liked it. Just wondered if I could buy some sheets and blankets."

The man nodded "Yes, you need some?" Sonic nodded. "Now."

Sonic threw his arms out "It's like you know me."

XXXXX

Sonic tore through the forest holding the box full of the sheets and blankets. He slowed down as he came into the clearing and crept up to the house. He ran up to the window and peered in. No one appeared to be home. He took a step and then "creeeeeek."

The hedgehog glared at the spot venomously " **I have so many words I want to say right now!** " He pushed open the door and placed the box on the mattress. He lifted the note he had and read it:

" _Look Inside For A Little Gift And Look In The New Fridge. –From A Friend_ ".

Sonic opened the box and pulled out a small takeout box with a chili dog inside. He opened the fridge and smiled. The fox was using it. It was full of fruit. The hero placed the small takeout on top of the fruit. He closed it and stepped out shutting the door behind him.

He leapt over his 'favorite' spot of wood and began to jog away. His heart was leaping inside. He entered the forest and looked back a smile plastered on his face "Hope that brings a smile to his face." He turned away to blast off and as he did he suddenly began to stumble. He stood high, ears alert. Did he hear something?

Sonic swiftly looked to his right. He did hear something. Someone was screaming in pain! The hero tore through the forest as fast as he could tearing through the air and exploding the sound barrier probably shattering ear drums if anyone was nearby. The world slowed down once more for Sonic as he came upon the scene, and as he stopped rage started boiling his blood. His eyes grew dark and his fists curled. Right in front of him was Tails hung upside down and bullies all around swinging bats at him. Of course since the world was slowed for the hedgehog everything was seemingly motionless, but he did not care. The world sped back up and he roared " **HEEEEEEY!** " and just in time his sonic boom exploded the area like lightning and threw the wind everywhere.

The bullies fell back terrified and as the quickly stood up the hero stormed at them "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU JERKS!"

The one closets stood and raised his bat "I'm tired of your bull sh-." He swung his bat.

Sonic did not even have any mercy left in him to even mock the fact the idiot was swinging a bat at him when not even Eggman's guns could hit him. The hedgehog interrupt him by catching the bat, punching the bully in the face, took the bat away, and with a swift chop shattered it.

He bent down and picked up the jerk who was holding his bleeding nose and tossed him against a tree. Two more idiots ran at him with fists raised. With his super speed the blue blur leapt over them and as he spun around he kicked them in the head. He landed and kicked the two on the ground sending them flying away.

He knew a kid was behind him, but he let him swing the bat… only for it to bounce off harmlessly. The kid stared in horror as Sonic slowly turned to him. The kid dropped the bat and was about to run off until Sonic attacked. He punched the kid in the chest, the face, the stomach, tripped him, and elbowed him into the ground.

The hero blasted off and grabbed two retreating bullies and began to spin around in a tornado blur before letting go and letting them fly off. The jerk who Sonic punched first stood up and glared at the hero before turning to run off. "Oh no YOU **DON'T**!" Sonic rammed his fist into a tree. There was a giant smash and the tree came collapsing down and slamming into the bully's path. The kid screamed and stopped. Sonic suddenly came up behind him and kicked him in the back. They both went flying over the toppled tree and as they landed Sonic clutched the kid's chest fur and lifted him up " **Listen here you little bastard. If I** **ever** **see you attacking that fox again, you will know what it feels like to be an Eggman robot after meeting me! Understood?** " The kid slowly nodded fear flooding his eyes " **UNDERSTAND!?** " The Hedgehog roared.

The kid yelped and nodded faster "Y-yes sir."

Sonic lifted the kid and tossed him away "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" The bully quickly pushed himself up and ran off limping.

The hero quickly turned to see the fox looking at him in shock. Sonic slowly walked up to the fox "Hi buddy… Err… what's hanging?" He waved with a calming smile.

The fox's face fell and shook his head. The hero walked up cautiously and stopped right at a bat. He looked down at it in disgust and picked it up. He Smashed it to pieces and tossed it away grumbling "Who would pick on a defenseless kid? Despicable."

He slowly strolled up to the net the fox was caught in "Alright, buddy. It looks like I'm going to have to cut the net loose." Tails suddenly began squirming and twisting as if trying to back away from the blue hero. Sonic jogged up to the net and grabbed it "Stop, you're making this more difficult." He pulled himself up the net and grabbed the branch the net was hanging from. He yanked and it snapped.

Both fell to the ground; Sonic landed in a hero pose while Tails landed on his back. The fox squirmed and began kicking the net. Sonic came up and grabbed the net to pull off the fox. As the net came off the twin-tailed kit the child leapt up and attempted to run. Sonic grabbed his arm "Stop right there, buddy. You okay?"

The fox tugged on his arm "Let go of me!"

Sonic grabed him with both arms and spun him around to face him "I'm only checking on you. At least let me see if you were bruised."

Sonic saw the full on panic in his eyes "Let… go… of… ME!" The fox began squirming even harder with eyes squeezed tight.

Sonic tightened his grip "I only want to make sure you're okay."

Then something Sonic never thought would happen suddenly did. The fox curled up and bit him in the hand. Sonic yelped and with his strength, which was too much, tossed the fox into a tree. Sonic grabbed his wrist holding the injured hand. Tears streamed his eyes as he glared at Tails. The fox stood up with a shocked expression. The hero shook his head "What is wrong with you?!" He demanded.

The fox blinked guilt obviously overwhelming him. Tears began streaming down his face, shivering, and sobbing. The hedgehog no longer felt the pain in his hand, either from his super healing or now his full attention was now on Tails. He was now just worried about the fox "Oh, Tails… I'm sorry."

The fox leapt to his feet and jumped up the tree climbing it. After he disappeared into the leaves the hedgehog watched as the fox flew off with his tails.

He looked down and shook his head "What did I do now?" He covered his face as tears fell staining his white gloves. All that happiness he had that morning now all burnt out and gone. The only thing he had now was pain and depression. The sun was gone to him.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own and characters from the SEGA Game Franchise Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chapter 8

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " Sonic bolted awake. He began panting and breathing hard. Weird. That was a nightmare about what happened to him those years ago when he was younger before he ran from the island. He's never had nightmares for a long while. The fact he finally had one in a long while nerved him. He slowly stood up and shook himself.

The hero looked out over the ocean once more and sighed out. He then quickly grabbed his face and wiped the tears he just noticed were there. He violently waved his head to the side "Stupid dream. Now those memories come to haunt me?"

The hero jumped as the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up "Hello?"

"Sonic, it's me, Dr. Sheev."

"Hi doc. Sorry, just woke from a nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Yah, just about my 'lovely' time at that island I use to be on. Been a while since I've had a nightmare."

"When was the last time?"

"Few years ago. About a year after I left."

"About?"

"My mistreatment!" Sonic was now getting annoyed "Why are you asking?"

"I'm sorry, just wondering. I called wishing to know how everything was going with Tails."

Sonic felt a boiling sensation moving through his chest. A feeling that made him feel cold and hate. A feeling that should have sent chills down his spine, but the thought of that day the fox bit him. That was two days ago and he has not seen the fox since. He even went to the house to see Tails was not there. Sonic lifted the phone and glared "Well the fox **bit me** and then **ran from me** , AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE! SO HOW DO YOU THINK ITS GOING?! I'M TRYING TO HELP HIM AND I'M TREATED LIKE GARBAGE! JUST LIKE WHEN I WAS AT THAT ISLAND! I'M ONLY A HATED HEDGEHOG THAT NOBODY LIKES! PEOPLE JUST USE ME TO GET WHAT THEY WANT! WHO CARES ABOUT MY FEALINGS NOW STOP ASKING AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M HANDELING IT, DOC!" Sonic hung up and blasted off in anger. He was so enraged he didn't even notice where he was going. He stopped and began to pant heavily.

It took a few minutes but his breath suddenly began to calm down and he sighed. His eyes suddenly opened wide and he grabbed his head "Oh man!" He immediately picked up the phone and dialed Sheev's number. He lifted it to his ear and began to panicly began tapping his feet "Come on- come on- come on."

"Doctor Sheev."

"Doc, jeeze." Sonic grabbed his head "I'm so sorry about what I said, I-I wasn't thinking. I don't know what came over me. Its just Eggman's invasion, me staying for Tails instead of fighting Eggman, and me feeling absolutly helpless in helping Tails… a lot of pressure… maybe I'm starting to crack." He began to walk forward.

"… I think it might be worst than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Have… you ever seen a psychiatrist before me?"

"Err… no. I didn't want to and I never had a reason to see a shrink."

"But you've been bullied away and have gone to a war."

"So? Nothing happened."

"Not even nightmares?"

Sonic froze "What?"

"You've had nightmares… anything else?"

The anger was returning "What does that mean?"

"Were you joking like you are known for when you first fought Eggman?"

Sonic was about to yell but stopped. Actually… Sonic blinked. The more he thought the more he remembered. He remembered the sadness, the hurt, the nightmares, the hate, and even pretending to harm those who hurt him. He quickly shook his head and looked angerly at the phone "Look here! I know what you are insinuating! I did NOT have PTSD! I mean… no I never have and never will!"

"Okay, you never had PTSD. I am only wondering why your nightmares from your past are resurfacing. This all started by meeting Tails. You started seeing yourself in him and do not want him to go down the way you did. Seeing Tails like this hurts you and there is nothing you can do. Is it a feeling of helplessness causing it?"

Sonic rubbed his head "…Yah?"

"Maybe your subconscious is associating this helplessness to when you were younger therefor bring back the nightmares?"

Sonic paused. He felt just as helpless then as he did now. Explains why he was feeling so anxious he was at the brink of collapse. "Makes sense."

"Sonic! You need to leave that island, now!"

Sonic whirled his head "What? No!... Why?"

"Witnessing everything Tails is going through gives you flashbacks to what happened to you, which is causing you to go into a relapse of whatever you went through to you when you were bullied! A relapse can be worse than the first experience! As your psychiatrist I am pleading you to get off that island!"

"Doc, I am not abandoning Tails just because I might go through a mental breakdown again."

"You went through a mental breakdown?"

Sonic realized his loose lips were now causing a problem. He began to panic as he hastily changed the subject "Look, nothing bad has happened to me. The worst has been Tails biting my hand."

"I remember you saying that. Why?"

Sonic slapped himself in the head "Well, in his defense I was grabbing him to check for wounds. Bullies were hitting him with bats."

"And after going through that you thought he wanted more physical contact?"

The hero snapped "Well look here, I only wanted to make sure he was okay!"

"I'm sorry its just… that just surprises me. I thought he would never hurt you. Do you think he's okay?"

"No, he's more sensitive than me he'd be…" Off in the distance he had spotted something and it made his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen "Doc, I need to go now!" He dashed off in that direction, toward some tall cliffs. He skidded to a halt and stood tall, took a deep breath and spoke nicely "What cha doin' buddy?"

Tails fumbled before turning around to look at the hero in shock. "Wh-what? What are you doing here?"

Sonic took a step and stopped. He should not advance any further "Tails… Please tell me you're not thinking about doing something involving that cliff."

Tails gasped and turned to look at the cliff then Sonic "Wh-hat. N-no?"

"Tails, please." Sonic 's voice began to fall "Tell me the truth."

Tails froze "Truth? You-eck-wha? What happens to me shouldn't bother you… S… Mr. Sonic."

Sonic sagged his shoulders "Tails, you can call me Sonic, and what you said… that's not true. I care so much."

"Wh-… no…. I… you shouldn't… Why would you?... I bit you!" Tails sharply said tears swelling in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is your wellbeing."

Tails took a step back tears streaming down his face "You don't know what it's like." He turned to look down at the bottom of the cliff "The torture, the yelling, the nonstop pain. I just want it to stop. All I do is bother people and harm them. Why can't I just do this for myself? This option is the best option." He looked at Sonic full of hurt and pain. Sonic wanted to start crying himself "You're asking me to stay here… harm more people, then die anyways… die a more painful death. This way…" Looking down at the bottom Tails face fell "I choose a path that is harmless… I will die either way… why not the way I want? Why not the way that will hurt others less? Why can't I have what I want for a change? You're only asking me to suffer."

"No. Never. I would never ask you to suffer." Sonic said with such a soft voice Tails slowly looked at him. "You feel yourself going down, deeper than hell itself. Darkness is everywhere, no light visible, almost like your head has been submerged under the darkest water and you can't break the surface. You're suffocating in the constant current of misery that continues to drag you further down where all the pressure presses against your chest, mind, heart, and even your soul." Tails blinked, tears easing as he stared on stunned at the words of the hero "People's insults and hate feel like anchors chained to your feet. Death feels like mercy to what you're going through, and it makes sense. The only light out of all that darkness. But I'm telling you it's not true. You hear death telling you to end it, but it's a lie. It wants you to end it all so you have no way of coming out of the depths of despair. No coming up for air. No peace."

Tails stands there unsure now as he stares at Sonic. "No peace?"

"No peace. Only death. The death that does not want you to come out of this anguish, the death that wants you to be in this pain when you die. I know it's hard, I know it's seemingly impossible, but you have what's worth living. You have so much potential, Tails. More potential than I ever had. When everyone bullied me I was pushed to a cliff edge. I was tormented with such oppression.

When I stood over the cliff… I just wanted it all to end. The nightmares, the pain, the sneers. Then I heard a cry. A faint cry. I saw this bird. Trying to fight the wind and about to fall down to its death. Just as it fell I caught it. The bird suddenly chirped and huddled next to me. The next weeks the bird would never leave my side finally making me feel wanted. A time then came when it wanted me to follow it off the island. I trusted that bird more than anyone else. She was my first ever friend. I came to Green Hill where there were more animals and my friend told them what I did and they all flocked to me. I never felt so loved before. Then Eggman came and captured them. I was so angry at him I chased him to free my friends. I had no care for anyone else. I did not go to save the world. The first time I freed a town they applauded me. I felt mocked and left in anger without a word. Then I freed even more towns. The one that really changed me was the kid that walked up and said he wanted to be like me when he grew up. I was so shocked that… I thought about everything. Everyone liked me for being this hero… this hero that saved them. I moved on after Eggman with the same outcome. I then realized they loved me because I was a hero. When I finally had Eggman cornered I could have grabbed him… stopped him… ended this forever. I didn't… I let him go… If he ever came back I would fight him… and everyone will continue liking me… That's why I did it… not to be a hero… not to be selfless… but to be liked… to be famous… I was not a hero." Sonic looked down "I was only selfish. I was overjoyed learning that Eggman came back and instantly ran off to confront him on that small planet he had chained. Then I met Amy. She showed me how much I had influenced her, and how much she needed me to protect her. After letting her go and watched the planet disappear I understood. I no longer was the kid that needed attention, I was a hero to them and they needed me now. I was the only one that can stop Eggman and I was using them. Using them to be someone. I was being the hero… when I wasn't one." Sonic gestured to Tails "I heard of the fox who saved an island from an invading army… and I wanted to meet that fox… because I wanted to meet a true hero. A hero that was selfless. Fought for others. Not selfish." Sonic looked over the horizon tears in his eyes "You may think yourself worthless, but to me… you're the hero I can never be." He looked back at Tails and stretched an arm out "So please leave the edge."

Tails blinked at Sonic "You… Why does it matter so much to you that I live?"

Sonic still reached for the fox "Because I need you. I need to believe that there are such heroes like you in the world. The one that would even save those who persecute him. To give me hope that I might hope to become one like you someday." Sonic then looked down "But then… I would still be being selfish… but I don't care… I just need you Tails… Need you to prove that there are people better than me."

"Eggman?"

Sonic looked at Tails with a light smile "I was selfish… compared to you I'm the trash… I'm the freak of nature all those jerks said I was… I let the villain go… to attack another day… just so I could continue being famous. You saved the very people who scorn at you… I never went to my home island ever again… even to save them…" Sonic felt the flashbacks slapping him in the face. He quickly shook it off. "Please, buddy. Be the hero."

Tails suddenly took a step forward to Sonic but then paused "I do… see you… differently." The fox turned to look over the horizon "I thought you were this great hero."

Sonic closed his eyes "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you what I really am. But you deserve the truth. You need to know…" sonic looked up at him "That you are the better hero than me." Sonic extended his hand again "Please… come over to me."

Tails blinked, tears gone. He then took a step to Sonic, but then the cliff edge suddenly crumbled and the fox fell. He screamed out in fear as he tumbled down. Sonic yelled and jumped forward grabbing the fox's hand just in time. The fox opened his eyes and spotted the hedgehog there. "I've got you." The blue blur then pulled him up.

Tails abruptly clutched to Sonic sobbing. The hero only hugged him and patted his back "I've got you." He repeated. There they sat like that for a long time the little fox's tears never stopped. Sonic did not care though. Tails needed him now, and he was there for him.

Tails stopped and raised his head to look over at the trees behind Sonic. He then stiffened up and began to back up. Sonic stopped and looked at him. He turned only to see normal trees. He looked at the fox "What's wrong?"

Tails shook his head and ran off. Sonic stood and watched him go. There was no point in following. He was trembling head to foot anyways. The hero then fell to his knees and wept. He did not know what was wrong. He just wept. He then looked at his hands to see he still had the phone and it was still on. He lifted it "Doc?"

There was a pause but her voice was heard seconds latter "Yes?"

"Did you hear all that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Sonic suddenly dropped the phone and landed on his hands "I think…" The hedgehog took a deep breath fighting back tears "I think I'm ready to talk now."

 _Please review and tell me how this chapter went. I'm more unsure about this chapter than the rest._


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Sonic or Tails.

Chapter 9

The sun was setting over the ocean, its red hue illuminating the waters and the 'Death Egg' that is floating right next to it. The blue hedgehog sat in the sand, but instead of looking at the site he is facing a rock of which he has placed his phone on. He has on the phone with Doctor Sheev for a while finally coming clean about his past when he was bullied.

He was beaten, thrown in water, held nightmares, was placed in a orphanage with no known knowledge of his parents, he never knew of his speed until he lived in Green Hill, explained his phobia, told her his story he told to Tails, why he let Eggman go, why he suddenly realized his mistake, and now he does not view himself as a hero.

The psychiatrist listened intently, only stopping him to ask questions of which Sonic answered with no hesitation this time. Did he ever reenact any of his traumatizing events? No. How long did it take for his nightmares to fade? A week after he left. What did the nightmares consist of? Him being bullied or being under water. Did he have trust issues? Yes. Does he still have trust issues? Actually, no. When the sun finally set there was just silence between the two.

Sonic could not help but stare at the sand and draw circles with his gloved hand. He normally felt pumped up, full of energy, easily bored, way too eccentric for people… except Amy who seemed even more energetic than Sonic, if that was possible. Though all those things were part of the hero's life all that was gone that day. Did not know why, mentioned this to the doc and she has yet to answer.

"Sonic." Dr. Sheev finally broke the silence. The hero looked up, but did not say anything "I can safely confirm you never had PTSD."

Sonic huffed out a mild laugh "That's good."

"Just traumatized."

"Great."

"With a possibility of ADHD."

Sonic busted out laughing "Really? I haven't noticed. Guess I wasn't paying attention." Sonic fell back laughing.

"Sonic." Sheev tried saying seriously, but there was a distinct giggle. "Sonic-." She cleared her throat "We do need to talk though."

Sonic regained his composure and sat up "Yah, right."

"My original prognosis was correct. Exposure to this island is bringing past problems to you due to witnessing events similar to yours. Though it won't bring you PTSD it will start bringing you anxiety."

Sonic bit his lip "Err… I've… noticed that… I've been feeling the same I did the days of my torment. I almost fell apart at the cliff. I don't know why."

"You grew confused during the experience. You had to remember your past, relive it basically, just to describe it to Tails. Not to mention you now view it all as ruining your reputation to the fox. Now you think he hates you and that's why he ran."

Sonic blinked "I guess that could be it… What should I do doc? I don't want to leave Tails to this place, but now it's starting to affect me badly. I don't want to be through all I went through before, and I don't- I can't- let Tails go through everything he's going through on this island."

"What do you think you should do?"

Sonic paused to think. Either option is horrible for him. Leave to save himself from such torment but leave a kid who needs him to live in his own, or stay to torture himself to help a fox who needs his help. If he leaves he will end his relapsing anxiety and then fight Eggman to stop his evil scheme, but then he will make Tails think he never liked him and left him to his hell then the fox might kill himself this time. Staying would be to torture and lose himself with the anxiety his flashbacks would give him, which would then make him useless in helping Tails, and in the long run the fox might have to help him instead. However, he would be saving the fox from his PTSD and his friendless life. The hero suddenly perked up "What if I brought him with me?"

"Huh?"

Sonic jumped to his feet and began to eagerly walk back and forth "Yah, I bring him with me. I get him away from this and he will be with me. I'll help him out through everything. Like brothers."

"I… don't know. I don't think he trusts you enough to leave with you and even if he did his paranoia will prevent him from going with it."

"But it's the best option. I can't just leave him here to suffer and I can't just stay here for me to suffer as well as letting Eggman take over everything."

"Even if the fox went with you can he handle battle with robots?"

Sonic stopped and looked at the phone "He can take care of himself, he fought a war and is almost as fast as me."

"Sonic, fighting an army of robots is a terrible idea for someone who has PTSD **from** war."

"I'll just make a game of it. It's just robots."

"He's made robots. He'd be attached to them."

"Not these robots, he knows they're evil."

"Well…" Sheev stopped "I don't know. Do we know enough about him to make that guess?"

Sonic picked up the phone, took it off speaker, and placed it next to his head "I'm sure of it doc. I wasn't before, but I start insulting and poke fun of the crazed egg after our first battle. It'd be fun."

"If you think that's the best course of action, go for it. The only issue is, does the fox trust you enough?"

Sonic paused "I'll try to regain it, but I must try doc. I have to try."

XXXXX

Sonic rubbed his neck as he sat in the dinner after greeting Stelve who handed him a milkshake. No one was there yet since it was now early in the morning so Sonic relayed his plans to take Tails away to the bear. Stelve seemed to like the idea and for reasons that surprised the hero "What?"

"I said, that's a good idea. Gets him away from those jerks that pick on him, he'll also finally, technically get a family."

"Won't it also help your business now that he won't pick around your garbage?"

The bear stopped while he was about to set salt on one of his tables "Huh… yah it would. Never thought about that. Besides, I don't think that's important at the moment. It's better for the fox to leave for himself rather for myself. The benefits for him outweigh the benefits for me. Could you turn the TV on. I think a customer is coming in and he's an old-timer that likes to watch the news."

Sonic walked over and turned on the television "What should I do to help gain his trust though?"

"Try asking him to leave first. I bet my claws that he already trusts you and will love nothing more than to leave with you."

Sonic began to tab his foot "I hope your right."

The door opens and an old echidna walked in. Stelve nodded to him "Hello Mr. Har. I'll get your order in once I'm done setting things u-." There was a sudden blur and everything was already set"… I'll get that order in for ya." The bear spoke as if nothing happened and walked into the back. Sonic sat in his seat giggling as the bear walked by "Show off." He said as he passed.

Sonic nearly fell out of his seat laughing. Apparently that talk with the doc then a good rest, with no nightmares this time, was great for his condition. The anxiety was gone... kindda "You're welcome, good sir." He replied.

The bear snorted as he went into the kitchen. Mr. Har looked at Sonic intriguingly of which the hedgehog responded by taking a sip of his milkshake and waving. The echidna only shook his head then turned to the TV. The bear came back and handed the food off to the customer. He then turned to the screen and his face fell "Sonic."

The hero turned to look at the bear and seeing what he was staring at looked at it too. He nearly dropped his milkshake. The title of the screen stated: "Emerald Hill Being Invaded! Where Is Sonic The Hedgehog?"

Sonic opened and closed his mouth with nothing coming out. He turned to the bear who then said "If you don't go now you'll ever be able to leave and stop him."

Sonic knew he was right. If he did wait then tried to go his plane would be shot down or any boat for that matter. If he waited and protected this island till there was a way, Eggman would bomb it to nonexistence. He had to go, now! The hero looked at the bear "I hope for your claws' sake you're right."

XXXXX

Sonic stood nervously on the rough patches of dirt staring at the cabin in front of him. Right in there was Tails. He knew for sure. He sees him right now eating one of the foods the hedgehog gave him. This was his only chance to save the fox and he hoped he had enough trust to help him.

He slowly began to walk forward. He looked over at the swing set. Nearly killed himself on that thing. He walked up the steps and- " _OH NO YOU_ _ **DON'T**_ _!_ " He shouted in his mind. He almost stepped on his hated new nemesis 'The Creaky Board.' Unless the fox fixed it, but he's not going to risk it.

He stepped over it and took a deep breath. "Here we go." He whispered. He lifted his hand and gently knocked. He knew what the fox would do; freeze up and stare at the door in fear so he spoke calmly "Tails… it's me… Sonic. Don't worry, I'm not coming in… I have a proposition for you… because this might be the last time we meet." He did not hear anything and he did not expect to "Eggman… He's invading Emerald hill and I-." He turned away "And I can't stay here anymore. If I do I won't be able to leave this island to stop him, but I can't just leave you here to this… hell you live in. I understand you won't be sure of any decision just now so I'll give you a chance to think about it…" He looked back up and at the door. He took a deep breath "Would you like to leave this island with me?" There was a pause and still silence "I'll take care of you myself. I will try to be the best friend I could be to you… I will be your brother… be family. I know I'm not perfect… but… Together we can be perfect brothers. A perfect team… and if you're willing you can help me make fun of Egghead. Trust me, it's a blast fighting that eggo-maniac." Sonic jumped up with a smile "I love seeing the way he sneers at my jokes and all that. I understand that this isn't exactly hero-like, but who cares? It's funny, and I'm still young so I'll be young. I'm not going to let those jerks take away my fun." Sonic cleared his throat. He was getting off topic "So… If you want to come I'll be waiting by my plane, I haven't moved it, but… if…" Sonic crossed his arms and looked down "If you don't show… as much as I regret to say this… I will leave at twelve." Sonic looked up at the door "As I said… I know this decision will not be easy for you know… you have about- what?" Sonic looked around then at the nonexistent watch on his arm "Three hours to think about it?" He looked at the door "I would have given you more time… but the news about Eggman was sudden and I don't have the time to give it to you… so I can only say… Please. Come with me. Be my little brother… my little buddy… I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Looking down sadly, Sonic turned and walked- "CREEEEAK!" The hero jumped and glared at the board " **Stinkin', dang board! Why do you keep doing that!?** " He grumbled as he walked away, He turned and pointed at the board angrily "I swear I'm going to break you one day." He then turned and dashed off.

XXXXX

Sonic stood nervously in the sand looking into the forest, hoping to see the fox coming to be with him, but it's been hours since he was at the fox's place and still not a sign that he was there. The hero began to pace back and forth, sweet threatening to come forth due to his fear. His fear that he would have to leave the fox. He did not know why, but he is more patient with this fox than with anything else. It was almost as if they were already brothers, and that is why his panic of leaving him is there. That is why his heart is aching at the fact that it was almost time.

He quickly looked at his phone and his heart immediately sank. "12:00." It read. Sonic desperately looked up for a sign of the fox. " _Maybe he has a bad clock and is minutes away from being here._ " He knew that statement false, but he had to wait. He had to.

His pace of walking back and forth along the sand quickened. "12:05." " _Wait, Wait. He'll be here._ "

"12:10." " _Come on! Tails! Please!_ "

"12:15."

Sonic stopped and looked at the forest, his eyes wide with fear " _Tails, Don't make me-._ " He looked at the phone "12:20." He was not coming.

Sonic looked at the trees his heart dead and eyes full of disbelief. "He's not coming." Sonic began to back up and bumped into his plane. He had to leave now. The hero turned and climbed onto the wing. He placed the phone into cockpit and then climbed in. he turned to look at the edge once more. Still no one to be seen. He closed his eyes, tears forming "I'm sorry little bud." He was now going to leave him to be tortured and since he was about to go into space to destroy that 'Death Egg' he did not think he was ever going to be able come back. He started up the engine. The propellers began to rotate into activation. Tails did do a nice job on this plane at least, but the thought of this only deepened the hedgehog's depression. He pressed the accelerator and the plane began to move. He steered it toward the direction and he glared onward " _Here I come, Eggman!_ " His ear twitched.

He then slammed the accelerator and the plane shot toward Emerald hill. His ear twitched again. What was that? He turned and his heart stopped.

"SONIC WAIT!" Tails was running right at him waving his arms, tears streaming down his face, and a backpack on his back.

The hero's foot immediately left the accelerator and slammed on the brakes. The plane barely stopped when Sonic leapt out of the plane and began to walk towards the young kit "Tails. I-." He did not even finish.

Tails nearly tackled the hero in a hug. The blue blur almost toppled in shock but remained standing. He wrapped his arms around the fox still looking at where Tails came from. The fox was weeping "Please don't leave me. I don't want you to. You have been the only one ever nice to me and I don't want you to go. Ever since you came everything became nicer. I started to finally enjoy everything. And then when I bit you that all fell apart and I couldn't live with myself and when you told me everything about your past and how you weren't a hero you made me start believing in myself. Besides, you were wrong." Sonic felt the fox gently push away and he let go and bent down to look at him eye to eye. The fox looked at the hero "You're a hero to me. What I was going to say before that ledge broke… you're an even better hero than I actually thought." The fox then went back in for a hug. Sonic embraced him his heart touched by the fox's words. "Please… don't leave me alone."

"Tails… listen to me." Sonic pulled away and Tails stepped back to look at him with his teary eyes. Sonic rested his hands on the fox's shoulders and continued "You're never going to be alone, from this moment on; and if you feel like letting go I won't let you fall. When our hope is gone, I know you'll be able to carry on. If you think you're taking the world on, I'll be there till the pain is gone. I will run all the way, I will not miss a single day, till I see that you're okay." Sonic then pulled the fox into a hug and the fox accepted it. There the two stood for minutes as the fox slowly cried.

"Sonic." The fox finally spoke.

"Yah bud."

"Can I be the one to call Eggman 'eggo-maniac'?"

Sonic closed his eyes and began to shake in silent laughter. He then began to giggle a bit as he replied "Sure thing buddy. You got that." He took a step back and saw for the first time ever Miles Tails Prower smiling.

 _What Sonic says to calm Tails down is based off of Nickelback's song 'Never Gonna Be Alone', of which I do not own, which inspired me to write this story after hearing those lines for the first time. I imagined Sonic saying them to a distraught Tails._


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own what SEGA does.

Chapter 10

Sonic looked down at his finished book. He had to hand it to himself, he was a fast writer. It was finally morning and Tails was probably about to get up… and get angry at him. The hero flipped his pages so that the beginning page was shown and he placed a blank page ontop of it incase Tails was to look at it. The door to the upstairs creaked open and steps could be heard comeing down the steps. Sonic leaned back into the couch with a smile "Morning bud. Good night's rest?"

A pillow suddnely pounded agians his head and the hero began laughing hystarically as he fell off the couch and backed away from an angry looking Tails "You turned off my alarm!"

Sonic grinned sheepishly and shrugged "I figured you needed more rest. Come on. It could not have been too long."

"I set it for five!"

"Okay."

"It's eight!"

"Oh… Sorry."

Tails flung the pillow at him "No you're not!"

Sonic caught it laughing "Here, I'll make it up to ya. How bout I cook breakfast?"

Tails crossed his arms downcast "I don't want to rebuild this from a fire Sonic."

"Owch. Shots fired. Sonic the hedgehog dead on the ground." Sonic disapeared and reapeared behind Tails. He grabbed the fox's shoulders and pushed him into the couch "Take a seat." Tails spun around confused and watched the hero walk into the kitchen "I'll make breakfast."

Sonic walked in and took out a pan to place on the stove. He opened th fridge and took out the eggs. He crakced two and dumped its contents into his pan after turning on the stove. He stepped back and watched the eggs cook. He began to think about the first adventures he had with Tails and that 'Death Egg'. Tails did call Eggman a 'eggo-maniac' which got a laugh from Sonic and a exasperated monolouge from the doctor himself. He remembered how Tails was actually laughing and smashing robots along side him. They even made a game of it. Though he rmembered the good times, he also remembered the bad ones. He remembered waking up to Tails' cries. He remembered the sad fox shivering in his arms from the nightmares, and the time he found the fox on a rock weeping after waking from a nightmare from Sonic leaving him.

Everytime though he came to his brother's needs. As he promised he was there when he needed them. Then that time Tails got shot down and Sonic jumped on the ship. The hero screamed the fox's name in horror as the plane fell below the clouds. He cried for the first time in years that day. Enraged he charged after Eggman and the doctor had to run for his life.

Sonic was able to destroy that stupid flying fortress and jumped out and fell back into the atmosphere. He figured he would die and rejoin his friend. However he heard a plane and looked to see with so much joy in his heart that Tails was right there and was coming to catch him from death. Then suddenly he just blew up or something and that was when he turned super for the first time. Tails was in aww at that and Sonic played along and said he was just gifted that way… until they finaly got down and he explained to the fox he has no idea what was going on. Tails had to solve that for him and they found out about the Chaos Emeralds true power. Then Sonic got careless and lost them all again. Tails actually poked fun at him for that.

After that little occurance they went to Station Square where Sonic arranged for Tails to meet Doctor Sheev. That's when the hedgehog actually met her in person. They shook hands and the hero thanked her for her help. Even though she said he did not have to, Sonic paid her for every time she helped him. Tails got a lot better with Sheev, especially since she knew plenty about him and how to help him. His nightmares disapeared and his crying became so minimal that he could spend months without crying now. Sheev told him that she was proud to say that his PTSD was gone.

The hero smiled brightly as he turned over the eggs and sprinkled some salt on them. He was so proud of how far Tails has gone over the years. He could not ask more of the fox. He dumped the eggs on a plate and walked back into the livving room. He was just about to say something when he caught sight of the fox… reading his book.

Tails was flipping through it quickly with much interest in his face. Aparently his little blank paper cover up was still too conspicuos for the fox… or the fox was bored as took that page wanting to draw and notinced what was underneath.

Tails finnaly reached the lasts page with tears in his eyes. He placed it down and covered his mouth. Sonic cleared his throat. The fox spun around and looked at his hero in surprise as if he forgot he was in the building "Got your eggs." He wiggled the plate.

Tails smiled lightly and reached out. The hedgehog handed it to him and sat next to him "So… what do you think."

Tails began to blink furiously "I had no idea what that was doing to you… never occurred to me. I guess-."

"You were not selfish in any way. During the time I was your idol. I'm sure you thought nothing bothered me."

Tails covered his mouth again "I-I guess. So you know about how I got there."

"On a boat with a black eye. Do you remember what happened before that?"

Tails shook his head "I had this same discusion with Doctor Sheev. I… I don't remember. I think I use to but then… I forgot somehow… I don't know why."

Sonic smiled and wrapped an arm around him "Don't worry buddy. You've got family here with me… and the others if you'd like to add them."

Tails laughed lightly "Yah… and that's all I need." The fox picked up his plate and looked mischeviously at Sonic.

"What?"

"I see the house isn't burning."

"Jeeze, you're relentless about that. Do you doubt me?"

"Is the stove off?"

Sonic's eyes widened "Uhhh…" He then blasted off into the kitchen.

Tails laughed as he finshed his eggs "TAILS, THERE'S A FIRE!"

The fox burst out laughing and finished the eggs. He then ran into the kitchen to help put out the blaze.

END


End file.
